There's Not Much More To Life Than Duel Monsters
by Lord-Tif
Summary: A parody with the author's permission. 'There's More to life than Duel Monsters', taken to new and disturbing places. Yugi, worshipping his deck. Seto, times ten. Ryou going mental, Bakura the kleptomaniac. Malik the party animal, Marik the psycho...
1. Many, many, many many meetings

There's not much more to life than Duel Monsters. 

Ch1: Many, Many, many … many Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or story from Yu Gi Oh. I don't reserve any rights on this story.

I would like to thank goldensprite for letting me use and abuse her story, thx sis.

**WARNING!** For any of you Yu Gi Oh fans, **please** don't hate me for what I am about to do to the characters during this story. I repeat if you get offended easily and don't enjoy the butchery of Yu Gi Oh characters and events, don't read this story, or print it out and burn it, to relieve the pain.

I restate I have the full permition of the Author of "There's More To Life Than Duel Monsters" to kidnap and butcher her story until I am satisfied with the bleeding remains.

* * *

During the past few weeks the heat had gotten unbearable, a last goodbye of summer. The heat was going to Yugi's head; He even considered wearing normal clothes or even better, going Nude.

Yugi smiled as he remembered sweating over the counter of the games shop, looking over the new check out chic and of coarse the new cards he had bought that day.

He wondered what other kids did in their time off, probably something more productive then freaking out girls with a long trance, _nah probably not._

_There must be more to life than Duel Monsters._ Yugi cocked his head to the side as he considered that thought. _That's what Anzu always says, perhaps it is true_. _I cant believe I just thought that. Anzu must be carzy. Its just too hot today…_

He sighed. _I really ought to concentrate. There's a tournament on at the park on Sunday and I have to believe in my deck. Pray to my deck. Worship my deck. Perhaps sacrifice will help, like a rat. Maybe Grandpa _

Yugi didn't really feel like doing anything apart from thinking about that counter girl.

He stared at the rain, his thoughts as grey as the rain clouds then it hit him. _Its raining… I really should complain about the ventilation. The heaters probably busted, again. This school is cheap._

_I really should pray to my deck._

Yugi sat looking out of the window, lost in gloomy thoughts.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in class, typing on his laptop. He was just contemplating some adjustments to his new prototype duelling disk, or as he liked to call it, "The Disk Of DOOM". But his advertising department had talked him out of it

As always, he was pressed for time and though stressed, he appeared calm. Seto's thoughts were always so deeply buried, that emotions did not register on his face. He knew what people called him behind his back but to him, it was irrelevant. _Well it is sort of irrelevant, well yeah… I don't need any friends! I've got Mokuba!_

Satisfied, he saved the changes and sat back on his chair. The nuances and struggles of the business world were far more interesting than any hormonal teenagers, himself included.

Now that he had some time to spare his thoughts flew to the tournament in the park. He would go and watch it; there was just enough time for a bit of relaxation before he had to get back to work. By relaxation he meant sabotaging peoples decks, crushing hopes and dreams. The water works were amazing.

He was the number one player in the world and he wanted to keep it that way.

_I mean I didn't want to have some religious punk in leather beating me in a game. Screw sportsmanship._

Everything comes easily and that's the way he liked to keep it

Seto pondered about letting one of these wannabes become confident and have a challenge for once. But then he scrapped that thought, _Number 1 forever_.

Seto smirked. _And even fairly, I'd probably win._

With that thought, Seto decided that he will play in the park on Sunday. _How childish that sounds. _He will play and he will win. Why? Because he was a bastard and wanted to see little kids cry. The more the merrier. But one would do.

Everyone needs an interesting hobby, Seto reasoned and if he could find someone to beat in a duel that won't cry, Duel Monsters might yet again be challenging.

And with that decided, he was soon lost to the world contemplating his latest takeover bid. In the back of his head, the memory that he had an upcoming meeting with the owner of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus.

* * *

Ryou Bakura sat in class, hurriedly copying down notes off the board. He didn't know how important all this was, but he was diligent in his work. Besides, the activity had the added benefit of taking his mind off his worries and the people he swore were watching his every move through hidden cameras in the classroom. 

He didn't have any friends to talk to but he was sure that if he did, he wouldn't have them for long. Those fiends would kill them.

_How do you explain to someone that you are a target, because you know the answer to the meaning of life? It's 42._

_How do you tell of nightmares where you wake up in a cold sweat, and drag yourself out of bed, scared to death that you will see that mark on your door? A blood red cross._

_It's simple, you can't. Not if you don't want to end up in an insane asylum._

He knew he was scared. That was obvious. His hands were shaking even as he wrote. What he did not know was what they looked like, what they would do. He knew where they were hiding, in those shadowy corners.

He took a deep breath and resumed the writing he had stopped while thinking. He kept his mind on the algebra and logarithms but alas, that would not last long, he knew. At least no one could notice him back here.

All too soon, Ryou was finished writing down all he needed to know. The teacher was still explaining but all that was just repetition.

As Ryou dropped his pen onto his book, he noticed something that sent shivers down his spine.

_This is not my pen. I must get rid of it… NOW! _

_That's the story of my life; I can never have anything beautiful, because beauty is only skin deep. _His mum had been beautiful but she had died a long time ago, his dad was never home. _I wonder if he killed her? He must have._

He had the flat all to himself, and though it would be a blessing for most teenagers, for him it was not, he had to keep his eyes wide open for any hidden cameras. Ryou had nobody to remind him that dreams were not real, nobody who knew what went on in his head. _Except for them._

_Hell, I don't even know what goes on in my head! _

The shiver was back, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand up. But he knew it was useless to fight it.

The first time it had been a deck of Duel Monsters cards. There had been no repercussions and when he tried to take it back to the shop, they didn't know anything about it.

Ryou was cold with fear and tired with lack of sleep, he sighed.

_Why cards? I don't duel._

_Why a coffee maker? I don't drink coffee. _

_Why a set of books on ancient Egypt? I don't read non-fiction. _

_Why the bracelets, and revealing, hugging clothes? I would never wear them. _

_They are spying on me._

_They'll know if I get rid of the pen. It'll have to wait._

He looked at the pen, lying before him, begging to be thrown at the student in front of him. _He is a spy. _

He thought through the other items. They were useful, he did not dispute that, but if he wasn't using them, then who was?

Ryou shivered, remembering empty coffee cups in the sink, the strange clothes in his dirty laundry basket, the half open book on Egypt by the couch and most recently, the cards laid out like a fortune-teller might do.

He shook his head to clear it. The bell was ringing, and he had yet to pack up his books. Lunch, and the usual groups, which he was not a part of.

_Oh well, school is better than home any day. Its safer to be in crowd. Or is it?_

The holidays had almost driven me insane with worry; there is only so much studying the brain can handle.

_What I need is a hobby, no scratch that, what I really need is my life back._

And thinking back to the foreign things in his flat, he started packing.

* * *

Malik Ishtar stood watching as the rain drenched everything in sight, himself included. 

_Thank Ra Ishizu realized I was grown up enough to move out._

He ran one nervous hand through his wet hair, clinking his golden bracelets. _So this is the school I'll be attending. _

The buildings of the school stood tall and imposing as thunder cracked over his head, its timing was perfect. Through the wire fence he could see some students sitting outside in the sheltered entrance.

Malik felt the cold of the rain seeping into his bones and smiled.

The numbness induced by the cold counteracted the warm lunch in the pit of his stomach marvellously. Or was it that white "magic powder" he'd ingested.

_I'm going to have to get some clothes. Or at least pay the heating bill. _He mused, laughing, at this madness.

The last thing he remembered was wishing he could have a home of his own as he fell asleep in someone else's bed after a night on the town.

He woke up in a different country, in a grey apartment block, with a short note on his empty fridge, reminding him that he was expected at school on the second day back and that he had a part time job at the arcade.

_He said he didn't mind putting me up for a night, looks like he gave me more than I bargained for. I mean a good nights sleep, sure but an apartment, job and a move in country. That guy sure was nice._

He found a plane ticket in his trashcan, a new school uniform on his couch, alongside his schoolbooks and uniform for work.

He presumed the apartment had come furnished. He had a couch, a bed, an empty fridge, a small bathroom and an empty closet.

He had found a bankcard in the pocket of his jeans along with a driver's license. The ATM printed him a receipt that stated he had spent all his money on a motorbike. The drugs and booze he didn't question but a bankcard? _Oh well more booze._

_Drugs one day, Alcohol the next! Hey Pressto no addiction. I just need to keep this job, meh my charming looks will win 'em over. Money don't grow on trees but drugs sure do._

Meanwhile Malik stood soaking in his sleeveless cotton top and jeans.

Malik laughed again, the sound lost in a crash of thunder. He glanced over at the motorbike behind him and smirked.

_Gee it was easy to drive one of those things. One good nights dream and woof I know. Or maybe not woof, more of a SNAP!_

Malik shrugged. _Well I guess I better take it for a drive… Grand Theft Auto Style. Maybe not now._

A maniacale smile appeared on his face, lit by lightning. _Man storms around here are funny. Precision timing and all._

Malik sighed, feeling he had no control over his life. But then, he had never wanted control. Only satisfaction.

_So far, it's turning out all right, isn't it?_

Malik shivered and walked back to his motorcycle. School started tomorrow, and he might as well get started on labelling his stationary and browsing his books, or what was left of them.

This was his chance for a hell of a lot of fun; he did not want to blow it.

* * *

Yugi sat in the sheltered entrance to the school, predicting the cards on the field. _Pray, pray, pray… I really should get round to it. Trap Card!_

"No, don't do that Jounochi. Remember, he has a face down card on the field, it might be a trap." Anzu directed.

Honda sat across from Jounochi, trying to make his face unreadable as Jounochi glared at him suspiciously. "Let him play what he wants Anzu. He'll never learn if you keep telling him what to do"

Honda and Jounochi had wolfed their lunch and then Yugi's down quickly, before staring a game. Anzu shrugged and went back to her lunch.

Jounochi attacked, and cried out "Not FAIR!" as Honda revealed his trap card.

_Too easy. _Yugi turned away.

Yugi stared across the courtyard through the rain. There was a blonde behind the fence watching them. Yugi wondered what it was, the scenery was getting boring and a new face would be a nice distraction. To his disappointment it was a boy.

_He doesn't look like he's from around here. He certainly isn't dressed for the weather. What an idiot. _

The boy looked behind, to what Yugi assumed was his motorbike. Yugi thought _cool_ as the boy got on and rode off.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Anzu asked, breaking into his thoughts. "You're very quiet today."

Yugi looked over to her and smiled. "I'm fine, I was just thinking. Do you think Jounochi's ready for the tournament?" _Gee she could look better with a little make up. And a new do._

Anzu looked over at the duel, where Jounochi's monster was caught in a trap. She smiled. "He certainly seems to be getting better quickly." _Ah blinded by love, or lust. What am I talking about it's Jounochi, but then I am not Anzu. Thank the Deck._

"Well, none of us really have much of a chance if Seto Kaiba decides to duel." Honda pointed out.

Jounochi smiled. "That jerk? I could beat him blindfolded."

Yugi shook his head, and started sorting through his own deck, deep in thought. _Hmm, if Seto Kaiba decides to duel… I need to pray more, the deck may fail me. Our most holy Deck who art in the heart for ever, True be thy game… _He began the prayer.

* * *

Seto sat on a bench behind the school. The rain that kept everyone indoors was beating on the umbrella held over his head by a 'suit'. To Seto's specific instruction the umbrella was not sheltering the 'suit' from the rain. But the man and his name was the last thing on Seto's mind. 

His laptop was open, connected to the Internet and quickly running out of battery. Seto's frown deepened as he sorted through his e-mail. _Spam, Pegasus, Spam… Spam, Pegasus, Spam… For Gods Sake Pegasus!_

Pegasus, the man may be the head of Industrial Illusions but he definitely has a screw loose. Seto had gotten at least three e-mails from Pegasus, each insisting on a different day and place for their meeting. Mind you, Seto did put Pegasus on his junk mail filter, also only reading the last message that he sent helped Seto slow down his increasing irritation.

Just then his phone rang. Seto slammed the computer shut, and deposited it in his ever-present briefcase. He took out his mobile, which was playing the theme from Pokemon. He shook his head. _Mokuba, I swear if it was anyone else they would be dead._

"Seto Kaiba. Make it quick."

"Sir, there is a problem with the merger."

"Well?"

"The negotiations have come to a standstill. They insist on speaking with you in person."

Seto nodded, he had been expecting this. Maintaining his cold tone, he inquired and received the particulars. "I'll be right there." He said after a moment's thought.

He dialled a number, and stated that he was to be excused from school due to family circumstances. Seto had found that one phrase to be very efficient in dispensing with annoying questions. After all he couldn't have everyone killed.

"I'll ask Yugi Moto to give you the work you will miss." The voice of the secretary stated before he snapped the phone shut. _Yugi… sounds familiar, probably one of those fanatics._

He made a mental note to call up his company and fire the suit holding his umbrella, for he had snuck under it during his conversation.

Seto stood and made his way to the front gate as the bell rang.

* * *

The bell rang. Ryou smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _At least I look perfectly normal. Well… I think so… I hope so…_

He was slightly worried about his latest panic attack. They were getting worse, before they only extended to his dad being after him. Ryou waited for the footsteps of excited students to fade away into the distance. Then he walked slowly back into the nearly empty classroom. Those spy cameras still haunting his thoughts. He suppressed them.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thankyou." Ryou replied bowing to the teacher. He bent over and put away his books, giving a polite bow and "Good afternoon" as he left.

Ryou walked the quiet corridor, to the front doors; all the time urging those thoughts back. It was still raining, but most of the kids were walking home regardless, holding either umbrellas or their jackets over their heads.

He stood quietly in the sheltered entrance, his body tensed as all his concentration was commandeered by those renegade thoughts. His eyes staring into the rain.

After a while the rain eased up as did Ryou's mental grip. _I must get out of here!_ The light drizzle ensured that he was soaked by the time he got home.

When Ryou turned on the lights he was greeted by the familiar, yet irrational sense of safety. He systematically checked the many and diverse range of locks, ensuring all of them were locked. Half of them weren't. Ryou didn't notice and on his second trip round he relocked everything from habit.

The sink was full of coffee cups he never drank from and an angry note he didn't write was plastered to the fridge. Minus the obscenities it ran along the lines of:

"Clean the clothes, Wash the COFFEE CUPS! Do it it or you die, I am watching you"

_I better get on with it. He watches over me, he keeps me safe…_

Ryou eagerly arranged his clothes into a neat pile behind the couch. He rinsed the coffee cups, and loaded them into the dishwasher. He changed out of his school uniform into loose jeans, and the usual green shirt and white jumper.

Ryou hung his uniform to dry on the rack in the laundry. He unloaded the washing machine, ironed the clothes he didn't wear and returned them to his wardrobe. Calm washed over him.

He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and turned on the news. As an afterthought he checked the answering machine, surprised that there was a message…

… Yami no Bakura listened to the message from his pawnbroker telling him that the items he brought in last week had collectively fetched a nice price. He didn't remember stealing them, He remembered giving them to the pawnbroker however not stealing them but then again most things seemed to disappear down his pocket without him even noticing it.

Bakura looked down at what he was wearing and grimaced. He quickly took off the offending clothes, dumping them on the table beside the answering machine including the three locks that had appeared in his pocket; naturally they were unlocked and gleamed like gold from afar.

With quick, economical yet graceful steps he walked into Ryou's bedroom and selected some clothes out of his wardrobe.

He settled for hugging black leather pants and a crimson sleeveless t-shirt with 'devil' written across the front in gothic lettering. Dropping the items his hands had tried to pocket while walking to the cupboard. As an afterthought he snatched a warm black jacket from one of the hangers.

He stepped into the kitchen, automatically opening the cupboard and cursed. There were no more cups left. What's worse, he had run out of coffee. Bakura glanced at the sink, smirked, then tore his note off the fridge.

He turned off the news, downed the hot chocolate in one draught, wincing with disgust and switched off the light before he left.

* * *

Malik locked the apartment and made his way downstairs in his work uniform. _It isn't that bad, No its wonderful_, he reflected, _my first real job! I wish I had a camera._

His flat was walking distance from the arcade, but he still took his the bike. Why? Coz it made him look cool! Plus he already had a few so it seemed a good idea.

The arcade was on the first floor of the mall, across from a big fountain that decorated the heart of the giant complex. It was very big and apparently very popular. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes played games, joked around and ate refreshments. He was certain they all saw his marvellous entrance, the guys looked jealous, hell all of 'em loved him. He just knew it.

Malik spotted an authoritative member of the staff, and strode over.

"Hi." He said, feeling all warm and tingly, the guy looked cute. "I'm Malik Ishtar." He clarified.

"I'm Ludo, the manager." The imposing man looked more like a bouncer than a manager, but that just added to his appeal. "You familiar with Duel Monsters?"

"Sure." Malik smiled, the grin the man returned was frightening. To all but Malik, he knew deep down, really deep down the guy was crushing on him. Malik didn't feel like encouraging him any further, it would make working here a drag.

"Well, you can referee the matches in the arena out back." He pointed behind him with his thumb. "The feed goes live to that screen over there." He added grinning. "The shift roster's in the staff room. It's sorta first come, first serve, so you'd better hurry if you want decent working hours."

Malik nodded then walked quickly, the teenagers parting on his way to the staffroom. It was a dismal little hole with electric lights, a drinks dispenser, fridge and a roster board. There was a mouldy old couch in the corner. It looked like the employer didn't encourage the staff to be in the staffroom any longer than necessary. _Time to make this pad my own. First order of business, stock the fridge and spike the drinks dispenser. Next time I sneak in lots of booze._

He strolled over to the roster and quickly took the remaining blank spots after school. Apparently the kids working here wanted free time after school to go to the arcade. He couldn't blame them, but that meant the weekends were fully staffed, leaving him free time. _I'm sure I can think of something to do on the weekend…_

So, having arranged his working hours for after school, until ten at night every weekday, he left sniggering and plotting his weekend party fest.

Malik made his way through the besotted teenagers to the back of the arcade, where crowds were sitting on couches in front of a screen showing the duelling arena.

Malik spotted a guy in uniform, whose nametag said 'Honda'. _He is too easy. I'll play the DID (damsel in distress)._

"Hi there." He said. "I'm new, um you couldn't show me the way to the arena? I'm meant to be the referee."

Honda smiled. "Sure Malik, but you know, Ludo always assigns the new guys to the arena, it can be kinda hard if you don't know what you're doing. Hey, I know!" He said looking over at the cash register. "Do you want to swap? Know how to work a cash register?"

_Hook line and sinker. _Malik smiled. "I'd love to, but you'll have to teach me."

Honda gestured for Malik to come behind the counter. "Here I'll show you. Mostly people want money changed into coins for the machines. The refreshments stand has its own cash register. Oh, and you'll get kids wanting prizes for the tokens they win." He gestured over at the prizes display. "It's kinda boring once you get the hang of it."

_Score! I could so this with my eyes shut. _"Thanks. Are you sure Ludo won't mind?"

"Nah," smiled Honda "he never keeps track of who's doing what." And with that, he showed Malik how to open the cash register and where the prizes were kept. As soon as Malik said he could handle it, Honda left for the duelling arena.

The novelty of his job soon wore off; the customers who approached him were few and far between. _They are just shy_.

Malik found himself watching the screen where the kids played Duel Monsters. He smiled at the rare interesting plays and winced at the blatant mistakes that were often displayed. Regardless of the skill of the players, and perhaps because of it's poor quality (at least for Malik's standards) his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

_It's amazing how many mistakes they're making. _He thought of the latest pair. _It's funny but they're both so bad I have no idea who's going to win._

He smiled. Malik was so engrossed that he did not notice the white haired teenager dressed in black and red, coffee jar in hand, who leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"I'd recognise that smile anywhere." Malik jumped and stepped back from the teenager who leaned over the counter. _Whoa! I thought they liked me but this is just over kill._ _This boy who had red eyes… I am certain I never drank with him, and never ever slept with him, I'd remember…_

…Yami no Malik noted the smile on the other boy's face, heart still racing. He barely kept himself from reflexively rearranging the offender's face. "For Ra's sake, thief, don't do that."

Bakura's smile widened in a grin as he leaned on the counter. He made a mock bow, restricted by his position. " Do not expect manners from a brigand, My Lord." Marik checked his pockets and extended a hand over the counter.

Bakura handed over the keys as Marik laughed, in remembrance. "Bakura, long time no see." He said fondly, a mischievous light playing in his deep blue eyes. "I'm meant to be working, you know." He scolded.

Bakura shook his head in mock sadness. "My condolences Marik." Then, with a sudden evil grin. "I know how much you hate clean work."

Marik acknowledged Bakura's point with a nod of his head, his eyes going back to the duelling screen. Something was bothering him, something he saw. "Bakura, what's with the coffee?"

Bakura stood straight and shrugged obviously uncomfortable. "Ryou Bakura doesn't sleep well."

Marik's eyes danced with a mischievous light. "Is the legendary Tomb Robber getting soft in his old age, or are you just torturing your vessel into paranoia again?" But the thought didn't sit well with him. _Why didn't he ask me to torture that lovely delicate mind?_

Bakura placed the coffee jar on the counter, leaning over it towards Marik. "Don't be stupid, he does it himself," his eyes flashed angrily.

Marik grinned maniacally, half of his attention on the duel, half on Bakura. "Why do you protect him so?" He was getting thoroughly heartsick of the topic, Bakura's obvious discomfort and the doubts this brought to his mind. He could really go for a gruesome murder just about now.

Bakura had his head cocked sideways in thought as he studied Marik intently.

Marik smirked wickedly, as his thoughts switched with lightning rapidity. "I almost forgot. I still owe you for that incident in Spain." He glanced at Bakura, satisfied when the other blushed with the memory. "I have a card that is just begging to be in your deck."

Bakura soon had the blush under control, all business. "When do you get off?"

"Ten." Marik sighed. "It's six now." He added looking over at the digital clock on the duelling screen.

Bakura nodded. "I can't stick around. Ryou Bakura has a math test tomorrow, I don't want ta push him over the edge." An idea occurred to him. "Hey, you're going to school, aren't you?"

Marik nodded, a smile growing on his lips. "Malik Ishtar has a math test tomorrow too. It's his first day." Then Marik frowned. "Damn I think it's a drugs day. Good thing Malik Ishtar does not know I have the card. Nor will he know if I have anything to do with it, he has work on weekdays."

Bakura smirked. "Now who's gone soft?"

Marik shook his head. "Just practical he'd pawn it to feed his bank account. I mean he'll literally try to **feed** the ATM the money. I want to conserve as much money as possible, I have nothing to wear outside of school and work."

(And here we make a nose dive into Bakura's POV )

Bakura studied his coffee jar thoughtfully as he fought a blush at the thought of Marik with nothing to wear, it even eclipsed the image of Malik shoving money into the credit card slot of an ATM. "Umm, Saturday then?"

Marik frowned at the ease with which Bakura stopped the banter. Then he reviewed his last comment. A wicked smile played on his lips. "Saturday at the latest."

Bakura looked up to find Marik staring him straight in the eyes, with a breath catching intensity. Recovering from the surprise at finding Marik unchanged despite the years apart, Bakura stared right back, matching Marik's smile. "I can lend you some clothes if you like, bring the card to my place."

Their eyes stayed locked for a bit, then Marik walked over to Bakura, who was still leaning on the counter. He leaned over so their faces were inches apart. Bakura leaned forward further and smiling, Marik leaned past him to whisper into his ear. "Call me."

He felt Bakura shiver and straightened, satisfied. He was still smiling while he noted down his number on a handy pad beside the cash register. Bakura gracefully took the offered piece of paper in exchange for the cash from the now open cash register, and straightened. As he walked away, he slipped the number into the back pocket of his hugging black pants, beside the pad and pen.

Marik chuckled, as he turned unseeing to the duelling screen…

…Malik smiled absently watching the duellists, feeling sober for the first time since waking up in this country, it was horrible. He did not stop to wonder why he smiled as a little girl's face appeared just above the counter. The night wore on, with customers and the duelling screen as entertainment.

At ten, Honda roused Malik from a thrilling duel. _He just couldn't stay away._ "Hey, shift's over. I hope it wasn't too boring for you."

Malik shook his head. "Do you mind if we keep it like this?"

Honda grinned widely. "You've got yourself a deal, Malik."

They shook hands and walked out of the arcade towards the parking lot. Honda broke the meditative silence. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm not from around here. I just moved." Malik explained "I'm starting school tomorrow." Just then, they reached the parking lot and Honda stared in awe as Malik walked over to a motorbike.

"Is this yours?"_ I knew he'd love it._

Malik nodded and the conversation became highly technical, on Honda's side while Malik's mind acted like a sponge. He really hated being sober.


	2. A penny for his thoughts, two for his he

There's not much more to life than Duel Monsters.

Ch2: A Penny For His Thoughts, two for his heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or story from Yu Gi Oh. I don't reserve any rights on this story.

I would like to thank golden sprite for letting me use and abuse her story, thx sis.

**WARNING!** For any of you Yu Gi Oh fans, **please** don't hate me for what I am about to do to the characters during this story. I repeat if you get offended easily and don't enjoy the butchery of Yu Gi Oh characters and events, don't read this story, or print it out and burn it, to relieve the pain.

I restate I have the full permission of the Author of "There's More To Life Than Duel Monsters" to kidnap and butcher her story until I am satisfied with the bleeding remains.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Both of them! They made me want to write more and evolve this mutant. If its loosing its humour I apologise.

* * *

F L A S H B A C K 

The Renaissance

Spain, Madrid.

The carnival was in full swing; everyone was swinging with everybody else. On one of the great plazas of the city, sat a young French noble. The fountain was splashing behind him and the lights of the many torches played in his laughing blue eyes, as he entertained a beautiful lady with anecdotes from the French court. He must have been interested in the other variety of company, for any other male would have jumped her in a second.

People all around them were laughing, dancing, singing, drinking, committing random crimes, drinking some more, puking and then sleeping with anything that moved. Nobles mixed with commoners, all in their finest clothes, they **were** the finest, now kind of resembled a wet brown muck. The major casualties were the cleaners the next morning. A dark man had been watching the couple unseen, rage building on his face every time they laughed, over and over and over again. Suddenly, he separated himself from the crowd and stalked over.

His sword flashing as angrily as his eyes, he faced the woman. A hush fell across the plaza. This was the kind of free entertainment that all in their right mind would stop; sadly for the lord they were all drunk, including him-self

"Maria, may I interrupt?"

The lady did not look so much surprised as pleased. She smiled and nodded, moving back to the now gawking crowd, many a purse were lost that night.

The man turned to Malik Martinez. Malik grinned, _she looked good but this guy will do me for tonight_. As good as he was with the sword, he was also out of practice, drunk and stoned. But this is Malik so his confidence axed reality into oblivion. The man was by all appearances heavier, stronger and looked like his blade was merely an extension of his arm, but Malik knew he was just playing hard to get.

"Golden haired lord, I demand you duel me for this lady's time."

Simply, Malik drew his sword with great finesse, the crowd went 'oooooh'. He pulled off a brilliant maniacal laugh.

_God I'm gorgeous._ He thought, his eyes flashing with near insane mirth.

"Gladly." He answered with a mock bow, standing from his seat by the fountain.

Just then, a white haired young man stepped in front of him, shielding Malik from his opponent and completely wrecking Malik's poetic pose. _Mon dieu the stupid twit…_ With his opponent hidden from view, Malik studied the youth with appreciation _… Stupid but ah, very very nice_. The young man wore common garb, and for his slight build stood his ground with amazing determination. Malik smiled wryly as he considered that it was such a waste to watch this cute young man die needlessly where he would have gotten a date.

"Keep your witch to yourself, Andreas. You're with THEM aren't you, AREN'T YOU!" The young man's voice rang heatedly through the plaza subsiding into the mutterings of a mad man.

In the distance, the sounds of the carnival could be heard, and the crowd watched with the anticipation of a captive audience, swaying as it stood, like a broken pendulum. Malik smiled. _At least I go out like I came in, Drunk as ever. Why am I getting seasick?_

"Sure Degas," came the laughing reply of Malik's opponent, followed by the sound of a sheathed sword and retreating footsteps.

The young man turned around and judging by the once again oblivious laughing crowd, Malik decided to give up on the pose and weapon. He was relieved, for it took less time than he had planned and he could get back to his cruising. Since this Andreas had known the young man with white hair, I might be able to work through him to arrange a rendezvous with Andreas; the latest prey.

Malik sheathed his sword. "Your friend has no manners." Malik said disgruntled.

Degas bowed. "Don't expect manners from a brigand, My Lord."

Malik looked into the polite green eyes full of concern and felt somewhat appeased. He grinned. "I am Malik Martinez, and I am in your debt." He said bowing. _At least I will be when you get me to Andreas._

"Degas Bakura." Came the reply, with a smile.

The carnival continued all around them, oblivious to any interruption…

…Bakura looked at Marik, red eyes into deep blue. "Pay me back later."…

… A hesitant Degas swallowed as he looked into the laughing sky-blue eyes of the lord. "Are these yours, my lord?" he said extending Malik's golden signet ring along with all the other jewellery Malik had been wearing.

Malik's laughing blue eyes widened. "Yes, can I have them back?"

F L A S H B A C K

* * *

Yugi Moto arrived at school early. This was not unusual, but today was different, today he was early enough to be the second person in class. He walked into the classroom, noting that Seto Kaiba was sitting at the front as always. 

_I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Seto important? Nah. _ Yugi swallowed nervously as he stopped by Seto Kaiba's desk.

"Excuse me, Seto?"

"Kaiba." The reply was short, to the point and delivered without a pause in typing. "You will address me as Kaiba."

"Uh, Kaiba?" Yugi's hands fumbled in his bag. He was frowning. _ He doesn't have to be rude. _Yugi shrugged._ Maybe he's still a virgin and has recently been reminded. Where did I put it? Deck, Check out chic's phone number, prayer book, note from Anzu - supposedly important confession - read later, old socks… hang on, that ain't right. Ah, here!_

He pulled out some neatly labelled notes and handed them to Seto with a smile.

"The teacher wanted me to give you this. Ya bast-" Yugi barely stopping himself in time

When no reply was forthcoming, Yugi shrugged and shaking his head moved to go to his normal seat.

_Wait a second! _He froze in mid step. _Why speculate, when I can ask now?_

"Kaiba?" He asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder. Yugi kept his shaking hands on his bag.

"Yes?" came the disgruntled reply.

"Are you going to duel in the tournament on Sunday?" Yugi asked keeping his voice light.

The pause seemed unbearably long. Yugi could hear his heart racing.

Finally, Kaiba deigned to answer. "Yes." Came the staple monosyllabic reply. "Are you?"

Yugi's eyes widened; the addition was unexpected. He managed a smile as Seto turned to regard him intently. "Of course." Yugi replied, one hand behind his head.

Seto nodded, "Good luck then," and turned back to his typing.

Yugi was stunned speechless for a few moments. _Seto Kaiba wished me luck!_

Yugi shook his head ruefully, sitting down. _He was probably just being polite. No, forget that, Kaiba's never polite. Does it matter? No. Must allocate more time for worship._

Regardless, as students filed into class, Yugi stared at the overcast sky outside, lost to the world, meditating on how to defeat a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_Damn Kaiba. Deck don't fail me now._

* * *

Seto Kaiba smirked as he sat back in his seat. He was slow to resume typing. 

_Yugi Moto, if I'm not mistaken, and I never am, is a veritable unknown in the game. Wait a sec; he is one of those fanatics I've got a list of on the wall._

He was distracted by the beep that indicated his battery was charged. Seto packed up the electric cord, and then resumed his work – a long brief on company policy in dealing with the latest takeover. It was the same old firing of the inefficient, promoting of the talented and streamlining of procedures. The work was banal and his mind went back to the intriguing proposition from yesterday.

A novice is what I required, and a novice is what I have. Yugi Moto, congratulations. You are about to almost become one of the most famous duellists in the world; you have the great prestige of being my 100th victim.

Seto smiled and amended the last.

Well, that is if, you do cry, maybe you won't and I will find a challenge again.

Decided, he went back to the brief. Seto simultaneously checked his e-mail, frustrated by more messages from Pegasus.

That man is nuts. I'll have to deal with this personally; he is lucky that I need something from him. He reflected for a moment. Perhaps that is what he's wanted all along, or of course that insane asylum that I have bought just for him.

Students filed into class, opening books all around him. Seto glanced at the copy of Yugi's notes, dropped them into his briefcase and resumed typing. Oh well shedder time.

* * *

Ryou Bakura sat staring at the board, oblivious to the revision going on around him. 

He smiled. An uninterrupted night's sleep had been just what he needed.

Maybe I felt sleepy watching the news and went to bed. So I must've had more than twelve hours' sleep.

Suddenly a nagging thought sent an ice-cold shiver down his spine.

There was new coffee in the cupboard. And my clothes were by the answering machine.

Ryou thought back to yesterday. He had been watching the news, he remembered that much. Ryou also knew that today he woke up in bed.

He giggled._ They are still watching me… I'll get them. One by one I'll get them._

Ryou looked down as a piece of paper was placed in front of him, face down.

_The math test first, then that spy, then the teacher, then the school, Then I will GET my Life BACK!_

And with that thought, Ryou went back over the material revised this morning in his flat. He didn't notice the teacher's words or the boy standing nervously in front of the class.

* * *

Malik Ishtar's stomach was complaining about the breakfast he missed because he had miscalculated the powder and as a result blacked out, the eyes staring at him from all over the room didn't help the matter. _Man those guys look like pink elephants. I really must have gone over-board with the stuff._

As the teacher introduced him, he tried to focus on the students who had empty seats next to them. Eventually he managed to control himself enough to start seeing people although now they were sitting on Giant seashells in the Caribbean. _Close enough._

A boy with tricolour hair was sitting alone at the back, staring out of the floating window at some pirate monkeys sailing a Sloop.

A tall brown haired boy had glanced up at him with piercing sapphire eyes that had then returned to his laptop. _Wait! That must be Seto Kaiba, the world's number one duellist. He's reputedly anti social, but then he has the right to be a bastard. _Malik smiled. _If I had a company to run, was a renowned genius, the best at Duel Monsters and was still stuck going to school, I would do it much better. But hey! I ain't him and he ain't me and I don't wear a dress._

His glance shifted to the far corner of the room. A boy with soft green eyes stared through Malik disconcertingly.

A penny for his thoughts, two for his heart. What's with that kid, he isn't even looking at me? Man even I look at me! Can't he see that I look so damn good this morning with my pirate bandana?

A tall boy with brown hair that was longing around in the back row, smiling, arrested his wondering gaze.

_I remember him, he wasn't the guy from two days age, no he is more like the girl from a week ago. A day ago? The arcade? Honda?_

Malik smiled back and when the teacher finished relating his personal history, Honda waved him over.

"Hi." Malik said when he sat down beside the boy. "I didn't know you went here." _I didn't know you were the captain of this Frigate either, nice looking hat though._

Honda nodded, then noticing that the tricolour haired boy was looking at them inquisitively from his nearby seat, preceded with introductions.

"Yugi, this is Malik, a friend from work. Malik, this is Yugi, one of my best friends." Malik smiled at Yugi. "And this is Anzu." He said gesturing to a brown haired girl who was frowning over her notes. She looked up for a second, smiled, then went back to her studying. _… That girl is familiar… too familiar._

"Nice to meet you, Malik." Yugi said sincerely, he then turned to Honda. "Where is Jounochi?" _A love triangle?_

Honda shrugged the matter off. "He probably overslept, you know Jounochi." He then turned to Malik. "So, did you drive to school?"

"Yes," Malik nodded, "I live too far to walk. Oh, I wanted to ask you about…" He didn't get to finish as a blonde boy rushed into the classroom out of breath. _Man I'm short on cash._

"And that," Honda smiled, "is Jounochi."

Jounochi looked haggard, as if he had slept in his school uniform. He was apologizing profusely to the teacher's parrot, which was unmoved by his pleas and gave him lunchtime detention. Unfazed, he grinned at Honda as he walked over and sat next to Yugi.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked, smiling.

"Jounochi, this is Malik. He's new here, and works with me at the arcade." Honda explained. _Aha! The third point in that triangle, wait is that a fish on his head?_

Jounochi nodded, shook Malik's hand, then looked down onto his seashell and panicked. "The math test!"

Malik looked down too, for the first time noticing the piece of paper on his shell.

Anzu glanced up from her notes with a long-suffering sigh. She noticed Malik's drug induced pallor and smiled, misunderstanding. "Malik, here, you can borrow my notes." So saying, she handed her notes to the still very pale and very high Malik.

"Thanks." Said Malik with a smile. Jounochi protested such unfair treatment until a smiling Yugi handed him his notes.

Malik's nervousness had evaporated to be replaced by deep contentment. _This is too good to be true. _He thought of his new friends. _If only I could say the same thing about this math test, and those monkeys raiding our ship._ And with that, he went over Anzu's neat notes until the teacher ordered quiet and the beginning of the test.

* * *

Yugi sat on a bench after school, smiling as the newest member of their group asked Honda's advice on the finer points of motorcycle maintenance, well sort of in between giggles. Yugi was cheerfully waiting for Jounochi to appear, but something nagged at the back of his mind. 

Of course! This is the boy I saw yesterday in the rain. He looks stoned, I don't know why but he does. The way he sways and pokes the air.

"Malik," he said unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say. He smiled as a much more intriguing question popped into his head. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

Malik smiled his wild, brilliant smile. "Of course, doesn't everyone?"

"Almost everyone." Yugi agreed. "There's a tournament on in the park on Sunday, do you want to come?"

"Wait a sec… Sure, who's playing?" Malik returned, enthusiastically.

"None other than Seto Kaiba himself." Yugi smiled at the surprise his news elicited.

"Seto Kaiba?" Jounochi said, walking up to them, "What's mister high and mighty doing playing in an amateur tournament?"

"Jounochi's right" Anzu agreed. "There is no reason for him to compete." Yeah Anzu I realised that he was right without your helping hand. Get a manicure quick girl.

Honda nodded. "Are you sure Yugi?"

Yugi nodded at the frowning faces of his friends. "I asked him and he said he was."

"Since when does Seto Kaiba condescend to give interviews?" Said Jounochi, then he shrugged. "Oh well, one more duellist to beat." For me yes, for you pagan no.

Yugi smiled at his friend's confident grin. "Be careful Jounochi, don't get overconfident."

"I can't help it if I'm good Yugi." Returned Jounochi, smiling.

"No matter how good you get, there's always someone better." Added Malik, agreeing with Yugi.

Before Jounochi could reply, Yugi changed the subject.

"Why were you late to class today, Jounochi?"

"Oh that," Jounochi's smile was replaced by a frown. "Shizuka called. She has to go to the doctor so she can figure out how long she's got until she goes blind." Then he added for Malik's benefit. "Shizuka is my little sister, she lives with my mum and I haven't seen her since she was little."

Poor Jounochi. So many people after his little sister and all. Honda for one.

The group's mood changed as they offered Jounochi what support they could through helpful comments on the competence of doctors.

* * *

Seto, lost in thought, walked past the students hanging around after school. 

Should I pick Mokuba up from school? I wonder if he remembered his lunch today. Maybe next time I will get him one of those new snacks.

His trail of thought was suddenly disrupted by the theme from Pokemon. Seto automatically answered his mobile.

"Kaiba here."

"Kaiba boy!" came the emphatic and all too familiar greeting. "Did you get my e-mails? All of them? I know, you say I never write…"

Seto's thoughts did a double take, as he shuddered. Pegasus.

"… you should have seen his face! It was priceless!" There was a pause. "You're not really listening are you?"

"I saw the match." Well, his rating is screwed. I doubt we'll be seeing Bandit Keith in the regionals, one down and only five or so more, I must make sure never see the duelling arena ever again.

"Mmm, speaking of which, how is the programming going for the new cards?"

"It's done. We still have a few bugs to iron out."

"Is Weevil Underwood giving trouble again?" Stupid bug eyed boy has a hard time asking for a card in a shop without stuttering once. I can still hear that complaint, long winded and with a constant st-st-st-stutter on the ts. Well at least I made that kid cry by telling him he had no time for little religious nerds who have a nose bleed every time something feminine walks past. That was worth all the stutters in the world.

"You could say that. Some of the moves for the new bug cards are incompatible. We're working to update the software."

"What about that prototype duelling disk, that you were playing around with Kaiba boy?"

"Nothing doing. It'll never be ready in time for the regionals. The launching mechanism is busted and for some reason there is a static discharge that wipes the memory periodically, so after five moves, the disk has to be reprogrammed. Also it tends to randomly summon Kareebo." Seto paused for effect. "With Multiply in play." I don't intend to remove the static discharge though…the memory clearing yes but not the static. I'll just wear gloves.

He could hear Pegasus laughing darkly. "So if you used it for the regionals, all duels would be limited to five turns (provided you could launch your duelling disk in the first place) and mists of Kareebo would blanket the field."

"Yes."

"Well, it's an improvement. At least there's no electric shock at the end of every turn, anymore. Kaiba boy, I so envy your position." There was a sigh. "It sounds like so much fun!" Don't worry Pegasus there will be for my competitors. It will be a most shocking business. I should use that later on... Shocking.

Seto smirked. He had only recently managed to get over the apprehension he got whenever he finished a turn with the "Disk of DOOM".

"Oh, Kaiba boy, speaking of business… We were speaking of business weren't we?" Seto could imagine Pegasus shrugging. "I have come across a most extraordinary young man." Not again, the last one was a guy selling tin cans of 'fresh' air.

"And." If this is another homeless puppy you decided to bring in off the street, I will not hesitate to cut all his paws off and leave him in a desert to die.

"And, he is developing a new game, using the same monsters. A sort of twisted version, if you can imagine that. Oh, with dice. He calls it Dungeon Dice Monsters. I thought you would be interested. It could be as big as Duel Monsters. His name is Otogi, and I thought you might like to meet him. He's here with me right now. We just finished playing; I must say the game is very engaging, Kaiba boy. Otogi already created the software, all that needs to be done is the marketing, and perhaps a few adjustments here and there?" At least this will make me laugh, maybe this kid'll commit suicide because I demolished his dream. Now that would be nice.

"I have school." Seto said spitefully. "Saturday's open." Note to self after leaving school. Burn the building, with the staff and kids inside.

"Saturday it is then. I assume you have a conference room at Kaiba Corp. Let's see. If we take the helicopter, and don't wake up too early, we should be there by one."

"Don't be late."

Seto slammed his phone shut.

If this takes too long I will cut off a toe from both Pegasus and this Otogi for making me come late to Mokuba's soccer match. Not like they'll need all ten of them. Maybe in Pegasus's case it would be more than 10 toes… Seto shuddered internally

As always, pressed for time, Seto got into the waiting limousine. He still had the merger to finalize, the upgrade of the duelling software to oversee and that board meeting. If he was lucky, he could have enough time to do some work on the god-forsaken duelling disk.

I have to do something to make people feal queasy. Something that wont seep through gloves, and ban people wearing gloves, yeah that should make winning a piece of cake, If they vomit all the better. Now those Kareebo **must** go.

* * *

Ryou was in a hurry to get home. The overcast sky was threatening rain and he didn't want to get caught in the downpour. In Ryou's mind though this was not a regular shower, but acid rain that he must avoid. 

He arrived at his flat seconds before the first drops fell. Ryou sprinted in…

… Bakura stalked out out. He wore the same thing as yesterday except the warm black jacket had been exchanged for a long black coat complete with hood.

White hair can be such a drawback. But I love it, so a hood was in order. Besides I don't like being wet.

He checked that the money he received yesterday was still in his pocket. The Duel Monsters deck was there as well, just in case. As an afterthought he had grabbed the book on Ancient Egypt that he was currently reading. He was a history buff, well more of a history book critic.

Bakura smirked. As pointless as it is to study a culture long past, it is entertaining what the historians get wrong.

With that, he left the apartment block, pulling his hood cover his hair and head from the rain. He got into the waiting taxi and went off to the mall.

There, he proceeded past the lab rats in the maze of shops, into the rarely frequented corner. Here stood a dilapidated old store with the peeling red-letter sign 'awn Sho'. He proceeded inside.

The semi darkness in the shop was mainly due to no internal lighting and grimy windows. The shelves were covered with dust, proudly displaying scissors with only one blade, a shrunken head in a jar that had a small leak, and a lot of canned prawns, this was a prawn shop after all. A collection of doorknobs hung on the back wall. Near them was a sign 'not for sale'. Bakura regarded the two ps removed from the sign, which now leaned against the ancient cash register. As there was no bell to announce his presence he settled for drumming his fingers on the counter. While his hands cased the place.

Almost instantaneously from the darkness beneath the counter, appeared a repulsive man, as wide as the grin plastered on his face.

"It's good to see you my boy! What'll it be today, purchase or something else, fried perhaps?"

Bakura nodded greeting, then pointed to the small p. The beady eyes of the man lit up.

"Well, I don't think we're in the market for anything at the moment. I'll call you if something comes up, eh?"

Bakura nodded again then left the shop. When he got outside, he cursed softly. Money was welcome, but when it came to caution the man was excessive.

So how come he never lets me into his black market front? I mean pawning sure but nothing else?

The thought was startling.

Stupid prune didn't even notice I emptied his cash register when I was there.

Bakura walked over to a nearby set of lockers and deposited a beautiful and expensive pen in locker number 13. He smirked.

I know just the thing to get my mind off that twit, **shopping**.

After which, he walked off and soon lost himself in the crowd. Bakura took off his coat as soon as he was sure he wasn't being watched and proceeded to address the matter of Marik's clothes. He had money to spend more like money to burn and had decided to buy Marik some clothes instead of lending. His eyes sparkled happily as he proceeded on his shopping spree. Stealing extra stuff went without saying.

* * *

Malik walked through the mall, quietly enjoying the company of his new friends; to his happy surprise they too were not wearing any pants. Funny I am sure I put some on. Meh, I look better without 'em any day. They had met up at the entrance, Malik, Anzu and Honda dressed for work. Yugi was in his usual leather, Jounochi as always casual. 

Malik was glad that Jounochi wasn't one to brood and Shuzuka's predicament was if not forgotten, put gently aside. Because now they could pay more attention to his rugged good looks, he didn't wax his legs this morning just to be hidden away after all.

"Did you see the exhibition match between Pegasus and Bandit Keith?" Jounochi was asking animatedly. Boring

Yugi nodded reflectively, "Pegasus may not act like it, but he is a great strategist." These guys are obsessed.

"But he isn't exactly the nicest guy." Commented Honda. "Bandit Keith ended up technically losing to a kid, remember? It'll take him forever to get his rating back." That's because he is an amateur, your all amateurs. Unlike me I just rule.

Jounochi agreed sagely. "I've known guys like him. I doubt he'll take it lying down."

"Well he won't make it to the regionals, that's for sure." Honda asserted.

Yugi disagreed. "He still might. If he picks his games well, he could gain his rating back." For crying out loud do they talk about anything interesting!

Malik lost interest in the conversation and his attention drifted. They were now nearing the arcade.

"Hey!" Anzu put her hand on Yugi's shoulder effectively ending what was beginning to be a heated discussion. She was pointing towards the fountain. "Isn't that Ryou Bakura, from school?" What is she doing? That's My Prey she can get her own Guy! And how does SHE know his name. Even I don't know his name! Doesn't matter I guess this girl doesn't know she competes with Malik the Hunk. Damn the drugs must be wearing off.

"Yeah, it looks like him," Yugi agreed.

"Let's go over and say hi." Jounochi said genially.

They made their way over to the white haired boy. He was lost to the world, lying on the edge of the fountain, engrossed in a book. His coat and shopping bags were arranged neatly on the ground beside him.

"Hey, there Ryou, that's a lot of shopping bags." Commented Anzu. Shopaholics are all alike; maybe she will get to him before me after all…

The white haired boy glanced up, his red eyes meeting Malik's…

…Green eyes looked away from Malik's to take stock of the situation.

Malik was flabbergasted. I could have sworn his eyes were red maybe he has some sort of personality split…

…Ryou blushed with embarrassment. "Um, hello." He pushed himself up to sit, fingering his bracelet nervously. The others took his cue and sat down on the ground in front of him.

Phew that was close; really need to get Malik away from Ryou before he figures it out. So this is Ryou Bakura. Marik thought. He studied the boy intently. He looks uncomfortable, like the clothes he's wearing don't fit. But of course, they're Bakura's clothes. He looks so innocent, such a lovely victim. Marik imagined himself bashing Ryou up but shuddered the thought away. Bakura would not be impressed to find his vessel beaten up.

"What're you reading?" Jounochi asked pleasantly. Marik watched his 'friends' like a hawk just in case they try hurt Ryou.

Ryou looked surprised to find a book in his hand. "A book on ancient Egypt." He said after looking at the title.

"Can I see?" Marik asked pleasantly, trying to suppress the urge to snatch the book from Ryou, smash it over Ryou's head and have a little bit of fun in Marik's sadistic meaning of the word, and act as Malik like as possible.

"Of course," said Ryou politely, feeling himself on firmer ground. He handed Marik the book.

So this is what Bakura's reading. Yes, I can see why he'd find it entertaining. He handed the book back, and turned to regard the shopping bags. I wonder what Bakura's been buying...

… Marik looked up from the shopping bags to find red eyes regarding him intently for a split second…

…He smiled friendlily for the sake of appearances and sighed in forced patience, and not forgetting focused all his attention on blocking Malik's mind from processing any information…

Malik smiled vaguely at Ryou. "Been shopping?" he inquired politely.

Ryou looked uneasily at the shopping bags. "Yes, I have bought a lot, haven't I?"

In the ensuing pause, Malik could hear that the interrupted discussion from earlier had resumed where it left off and was only now concluding. Also he was in a blissful world of no thought, he started smiling contently to himself.

"Provided he plays highly rated players in a couple of small tournaments, I still say that it's possible for Bandit Keith to regain his place at the regionals." Yugi said in summation.

"Hey Yugi, speaking of small tournaments, we should practice for Sunday." Jounochi stated seriously.

"Is that a challenge?"

Yugi's smile was met by Jounochi's grin. "You bet it is."

Anzu smiled in resignation, as the two stood and made their way over to the arcade. "It's been nice to see you Ryou, but I'm late for work" She said, standing and going in the opposite direction from the two laughing boys.

"I'd better go make sure Jounochi stays out of trouble." Said Honda worriedly. "I'll see you inside, Malik." Honda added over his shoulder as he hurried after his friends.

Malik was left facing Ryou. That was when he noticed that the bookmark had fallen out of the book. It was a Duel Monsters card. In fact, it was the Change Of Heart card. He handed it to a blushing Ryou, smiling in his mindless grin.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?"

Ryou seemed more nervous than ever. "No." he said, shaking his head. "That is, not very well." Then, feeling the need, added helpfully. "I have a deck."

One small thought seeped into his mind. A penny for his thoughts.

Malik followed his impulse. "I'm Malik Ishtar, by the way." He offered his hand.

"Ryou Bakura." Said Ryou shaking his hand. He seemed more at ease.

"I just moved here recently. It was my first day of school yesterday." Malik continued.

Ryou looked concerned. "Did you have to sit the math test?"

"Yeah," Malik shrugged. Then continued in blind honesty "If it wasn't for Anzu's notes, I would have failed for sure."

Ryou smiled politely. Marik groaned inwardly. He was finding keeping the shield on Malik more difficult than he had anticipated. Another thought slipped passed his grip If I didn't know better, I'd say he looks exactly like I feel when I have one of my more inopportune memory lapses.

He tried his last resort to suppress that large river that began to trickle through his dam. "There's a tournament on in the park on Sunday. It's small, but Seto Kaiba said he'd duel. Do you want to come with us?"

Ryou frowned. "I'm not really very good."

Malik smiled. "Let me see your deck."

Blushing, Ryou extracted his deck from his coat pocket. Malik looked through the well balanced, ghost centred deck. A ghost, that's just like him. I wonder I didn't see it before. He looks uncomfortable in those clothes. Funny, they don't seem to be his style. Malik handed the deck back, smiling as Ryou quickly returned it to the pocket.

"Well, judging by your deck, you're much better than you give yourself credit for." Malik smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. There'll be plenty of novices there, and even if you play badly, there will be people who will be worse. Trust me."

"If you say so, I'll be there." Ryou bowed sitting. Malik glanced at the arcade, recalled to the present.

"I have to go and earn my daily bread." He said, laughing as he stood up. Strange boy… I wonder if he has a different personality- Marik barely stopped the river of Malik's thoughts.

Ryou followed his lead, putting on his coat, neatly slotting the book into one of the shopping bags, all of which he then proceeded to pick up.

"Need any help?" Malik asked, glad for any excuse to keep talking to the reserved boy, he was intrigued about two things. Firstly why was his train of thought always interrupted and secondly what was the odd feeling he was getting from Ryou?

Ryou shook his head, smiling politely. "No thankyou, I should be able to manage." And with a final "Good afternoon," Ryou walked away from Malik.

Malik watched Ryou's retreating form until he was lost in the crowd. He then turned his attention to the arcade. Malik groaned, and muttering about the evils of the state of a sober mind, happily went to work, forgetting about the ghost with polite green eyes. Marik after finishing the clean-up job sighed with relief.


	3. Saturday, time Moves so Slowly

There's not much more to life than Duel Monsters.

Ch3: Saturday, time Moves so… slowly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or story from Yu Gi Oh. I don't reserve any rights on this story.

I would like to thank golden sprite for letting me use and abuse her story, thx sis.

**WARNING!** For any of you Yu Gi Oh fans, **please** don't hate me for what I am about to do to the characters during this story. I repeat if you get offended easily and don't enjoy the butchery of Yu Gi Oh characters and events, don't read this story, or print it out and burn it, to relieve the pain.

I restate I have the full permission of the Author of "There's More To Life Than Duel Monsters" to kidnap and butcher her story until I am satisfied with the bleeding remains.

I also would like to apologise if this story puts you to sleep. It kinda drags on.

* * *

**The Dream of Ryou Bakura**

The rain was falling, hard. The small girl in his arms was still crying, as she clung onto him. He was running, but what from, he didn't know. All he was sure of was that Malik was dead and he was carrying his baby.

Yes, he had finally put a name to the face he saw consistently in his dreams. The situations changed but the face was the same. The blonde hair, tanned skin and sky-blue eyes. Malik's wife, that he realized he deeply loved. But then his memory wasn't at its best today.

There was the feeling of guilt deep in his stomach, for he realized too that he stole Malik's purse. He didn't know why, he never felt guilty about stealing before. Suddenly he reached a dead end.

He stopped running. The rain was still falling, but the little girl was quiet now. He was panting heavily. His arms set the girl down on the ground, and she looked up at him with blue eyes that brought him pain.

"What about you?" She asked quietly, poised to run as determination and fear fought each other in her voice.

"I doubt you'll see me again." He said, in a voice that was not his own. "Your cousin wanted you safe, gave his life." He faltered and grabbed her hand as it was approaching into his pocket. "So stay safe and don't you dare to attempt pick pocketing me girl. Next time it'll be your hands" He looked into her eyes, angrily.

Fear won, and she raced away, towards a nearby house with little red flowers unobtrusively displayed in its second storey window. He smirked as a couple opened the door, and the wife took the girl away. The husband studied him through the rain.

"Malik is smiling in his grave." The man said quietly, in his own way, thanking and comforting someone who had not been a friend. Receiving a scowl in reply, the man closed the door.

The rain fell as he retraced his steps out of the alley and back through the city. When he had gone far enough, he took out an ornate pistol, and knelt in front of a puddle. He began cleaning the pistol's barrel and trigger to calm his nerves.

"I'm coming" a voice that wasn't his own whispered. He felt cold and numb, as fear coursed through his veins. He looked into the pool, and his breath caught as he saw red eyes looking back at him.

His hand slipped as it was cleaning the trigger. The pistol went off and everything went black.

**The Dream of Ryou Bakura**

* * *

Yugi Moto awoke to an unusually quiet bedroom. After a few confused seconds, he smiled. 

_Of course. It's Saturday, time moves slower on Saturdays._

The dawning light lazily filtered through his window to fall on his desk, where his homework lay neatly. It was finished. Yugi sniggered at that. He'd been up late last night so he could have the weekend free for the tournament. _Nothing can stop the tournament. The deck says nothing can, so nothing must prevent me from playing today._

The lemon coloured walls were almost completely covered with Duel Monsters posters, player statistics and finished strategy ideas. The soft violet carpet was as always, clothes-free apart from his neat day clothes in the corner. Yugi was not neat on purpose; he just only owned two outfit for the daytime (school and casual leather) and one for the night (The official Priesthood of the Deck Secret Internet Cult robes, doubled as his PJs). _I should change the name to something shorter like PoDSIC yeah that sounds cool_. His ancient wooden wardrobe housed a little shrine, it comprised of unlit candles and a deck of paper cards for ceremonies. Yugi was sure he did not own a pair of jeans – he was equally sure that Anzu would buy them for him soon. She wasn't very happy to learn Yugi only had three outfits.

He yawned and stretched.

What was that dream? I was falling off a cliff. Kaiba was there. Yes, he was standing at the top and laughing. What a prick.

Yugi blink a little bit to get his eyes to wake up.

Now I should check the omens for my match today.

Yugi quickly got out of bed, and went to the wardrobe, lit the candles and began the ritual. He finished up the ritual after sacrificing a rat and cleaning up. _The omens are in my favour_. He could already smell pancakes cooking downstairs.

When he came down, he saw that he was too late. Jounochi was already wolfing down Yugi's breakfast.

Yugi smiled and made himself some toast, careful to stay out of Jounochi's reach.

"Hi Yugi" said Jounochi around a mouthful of pancake.

"Slow down Jounochi, the food isn't going to run away."

Jounochi swallowed and waved a hand. "No time. Going. Meet. Others. Park." _Why do I put up with them? I really don't know why._

Yugi nodded, "Grandpa gave me the weekend off to practice for the tournament."

Jounochi finished his meal, and smiling, grabbed Yugi's shoulder before dashing off, Yugi in tow. "We'd better hurry."

When they got to the park, they saw that Honda had not arrived yet. They also saw that Anzu was talking to a tall, blonde attractive young woman.

Well, Anzu was talking, the woman was yelling.

"Calm down Mai, we just went out for coffee." Anzu was saying.

"Yes, but come on, Weevil Underwood! That twerp! He's almost as bad as Rex Raptor!"

"Well, actually…"

Mai interrupted, enraged, "WHAT?"

"A romantic dinner."

Mai smirked, calming down. "What was it, stake for two?"

Anzu shook her head. "Mai, you know I'm vegetarian. We had lobster."

"Yeah right, next thing you'll say Maco Tsunami took you fishing!"

Anzu blushed. Mai exploded. "That's IT! Come Sunday, I am going to beat those three to a PULP, and I don't mean just Duel Monsters!" _Sigh, lovers quarrel_

_Hmm, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Maco Tsunami are all here for the Sunday tournament. Maybe they heard Kaiba was going to duel. He doesn't make many appearances. _Yugi suddenly felt nervous._ The deck preserve me._

Just then, Anzu noticed Yugi. She waved. "Hi Yugi! Hi Jounochi! Hi Honda!" Yugi turned to see that Honda had arrived while Anzu and Mai had been talking. _I wonder if Honda and Jounochi are also on Anzu's 'To Date' list. I don't mind, its not like I have ever been on a date, too busy running a cult and all._

Mai's eyes bore into the three boys. "Who are they?"

Anzu smiled. "Mai, these are my friends from school. Yugi, Jounochi, Honda, this is Mai. She's going to compete in the tournament too."

Yugi smiled. "Hello Mai, would you like to duel? I need the practice."

Mai, "You don't look like much of a duellist to me." Yugi's face became blank from emotion. _I can stand being called stupid, prick… religious nut, psycho and even looser. But I AM A GOOD DUELIST!_

Anzu turned puppy dog eyes to Mai. "Please Mai, for me?"

"Oh all right, just this once." _That's it. I will massacre your deck for that insult._

* * *

Seto Kaiba awoke with a shock. Literally. 

_Damn, the dew must've seeped through._

He was referring to the duel disk on his hand, which he had been testing on the roof of the Kaiba Corp. skyscraper and which had just electrocuted him. He took it off and with all his might, rage and frustration lobbed it off the side of the building; he knew he had another one waiting for him in his work room. His eyes focused on his watch.

_It's ten now. Eight hours sleep and only through 4 dual disks today, not bad not bad at all. Mental note; make next prototype duel disk waterproof._

Seto slowly got up and went down the stairs to his office. It consisted of a workroom, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom with a walk in wardrobe, a large office complete with lounge, movie collection and TV with cable (At Mokuba's insistence) and a primary control room, identical to the one in his lair at home.

Passing nobody on his way, he smiled. He had commandeered the entire top floor for his office, the only way up here was by private elevator that responded to state of the art retinal, DNA, fingerprint and special card scans. The only other person allowed here without an appointment was Mokuba. His secretary had her own office on the first floor, in front of the afore mentioned elevator. _I love the inconvenience it causes to make an appointment, then be strip searched by a member of the opposite sex (As I specifically instructed) and after all that be rejected in favour of my higher priority guests. If you were lucky security would **not** throw you out on the street on your ass, prior to returning your clothes._

Seto observed that he was right and there was another duelling disk in his work room, adding a few notes to the computers as he went. Older prototypes of the duelling disk had long since been thrown off the roof and had probably injured many a man by smashing apart upon their heads. He liked that method of disposal, for the idea of someone being hurt by his disk made him chuckle a little to himself. He had the prototypes made out of fragile metal, as Seto wanted his work to remain secret and it insured they broke apart under the right amount of pressure, like being thrown off a building higher than 4 stories. He saved the work and went to the control room.

There, Seto backed up his work through the satellite connection to the computer at his house. It took him half an hour to do his homework. _I swear that school will burn._

The theme from Pokemon found Seto in the kitchen littered with boxes of Chinese takeout.

"Kaiba here."

"Big brother!" Mokuba's overjoyed voice exclaimed. "I was worried. You didn't come home last night." _Ah Mokuba, the day is getting brighter already._

"I was working."

"You sound tired. Did you fall asleep on the roof again?" _He really shouldn't worry so much about me._

Kaiba groaned. "Something on your mind Mokuba?"

"I just wanted to remind you about the soccer match. It's at three."

"I may be late."

"No Seto, you promised you'd be there on time." _Mokuba, I won't disappoint you!_

Seto shrugged. "Then I will."

"OkSetoI'mgoingoutonadatebye!"

Seto snapped his phone shut. _Wait. Did he say on a date! Then I must meet the lucky girl._ _Hang on Mokuba is a little young for dating!_

He shook his head. His brother was growing up quickly.

Seto took some Chinese food from the fridge. He had two and a half hours before Pegasus arrived.

_Plenty of time to eat, shower, change and get the necessary paperwork to the conference room._

* * *

Ryou Bakura opened his sleepy eyes. He couldn't see anything. He panicked. _I must get out of here. They are coming to get me!_

Ryou struggled with the bed sheets, fighting for his life. He had to get out and the only thing between him and freedom, were those evil scheming sheets. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

He cried out in agony "Let me go. I am too young to DIE!" as he further tangled him-self in the sheets. Slowly but surely he was immobilized in the blankets. With all his might he urged himself off the bed. Thud! Ryou found himself on the floor of his apartment tangled in the bed sheets.

_I know this place. It's the safe haven, my home. _Ryou took control of his rabid mind and untangled himself from the sheets, which took a while.

Ryou got up and went to the bathroom to check tonight's damage. He saw the bruise he got on the forehead from his frantic escape attempt. _I shouldn't have done that._

He brushed his teeth, sprayed on deodorant and brushed his hair. Slightly more presentable, he walked through his bedroom and the lounge room to the balcony lit by the first of the sun's rays.

_Ah, Saturday, and not a cloud in the sky. I can do what I want, when I want._ Ryou smiled wryly._ Pity there's nothing to do…_

… Bakura smirked.

_I can think of a couple of things._

As his first act of the day, he turned up the central heating.

Bakura walked into the bathroom and took a shower, tossing his pyjamas onto the bed as he went.

Washed, he proceeded to put the pyjamas neatly onto the pile behind the couch, adding Ryou's clothes from near the answering machine as well. All the while, smiling at Ryou's effort at neatness.

He turned on the stereo and hummed along to Afro man's 'Because I got high' as he tidied the apartment, lost in pleasant memories.

"…

I was gonna go to class, before I got high,

I could'a cheated and I could'a passed, but I got high,

I'm takin' it next semester, and I know why,

Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high,

…"

When he was satisfied, Bakura chucked the towel onto the laundry and went over to Ryou's wardrobe.

Lada da da da, "He cleaned" would have been enough. Oh, and by the way, he slowly picked the dirt and grime from his yellowed fingernails in the shower and then he ate it, choked and coughed up a hairball. Even that would have been slightly more interesting.

He pulled out a pair of snug jeans, and a white shirt. Bakura made himself a cup of coffee, turned off the stereo and picked up the phone. Marik's number was on speed dial 1.

_Apart from being a pain and absolutely paranoid, Ryou has his uses._

Bakura smirked, as he thought back to the latest fridge note now gracing the trashcan. Amidst the threats, it told Ryou in no uncertain terms that he was to program the phone to Marik's number.

_I really should learn how to do that. _Bakura frowned.

The tone dial rang, then a sleepy voice answered, cursing freely.

"… and throw you into the Nile to play with the crocodiles!" it concluded.

Bakura smiled. "Good morning, sunshine." He said maliciously.

"For Ra's sake, thief, do you know what time it is?" Marik sounded exasperated.

"The sun is up." Commented Bakura.

"Well I'm not." Retorted Marik "And I don't intend to be until the sun is at its zenith. Then, I intend to have a long shower. After and only after will I be able to think straight."

Bakura chuckled. "Not used to working hours yet eh? Now you see my need for coffee. Well, I won't keep you from your dreams long. I just called to give you my address and ask when you can pop over." Feeling that he just assumed too much, Bakura added. "If you're not too busy." This was said lightly, but Bakura's stomach contracted nervously.

"No not too busy." Marik yawned. "Let me just find a pen."

Addresses were exchanged; Bakura gave his number as well, and asked about Marik's mode of transport.

"I have a motorbike. So it shouldn't take long to get there. Let's see, allowing for a shower, I can be over at two. And I'll bring that card."

"And I have some clothes for you. I went shopping yesterday…" Here, he was eagerly interrupted.

"So that's what all the shopping bags were for."

Bakura smirked. _Marik hasn't changed at all._ "Yeah." He said lightly. "I have a surplus of money at the moment." _I can't actually remember when I didn't have a surplus of money._

"I'll pay you back." Marik promised, and hung up.

Bakura was smiling as he put the phone down. He had some spare time; it was still early.

He walked over to lie on the couch, sipping his coffee. Bakura proceeded to pick up the discarded book on ancient Egypt, and started pursuing it avidly.

* * *

Marik Ishtar put the phone down, smirking. _Surplus money my ass, he bloody well spends it whenever he gets any. I better pay him back before he becomes broke._

With that, he turned over on his bed and enveloped himself in the warmth of the covers once more – he had cooled considerably while he was talking on the phone.

The necessity of sleeping in late was offset by the practicality of said action in Marik's mind. At least, until the only clothes he owned dried after last night's general wash.

Marik had taken to sleeping – an activity he usually left to Malik - ever since that incident at the mall as he judged it prudent that Malik should not be exposed to some of the dreams he had been having, it may have led Malik to ponder and then to work out that he was a mere vessel.

Marik sighed. _Then would come the frantic fighting for control of 'his' body. I would be forced to use harsher methods to keep control and so on. But then again he probably would happily allow me to take control of his body. He is really such an apathetic fool._

With that, he shut his eyes to the darkness in his room and sleepily turned his thoughts once more to his dreams.

_Yes, I am definitely going to need a shower._ He thought before drifting off.

* * *

Yugi smiled. Mai's life points hit zero. The duel was over. _My revenge is complete…_

"I underestimated you Yugi. You're good, and I know what I'm talking about."

Yugi smiled. "Thankyou Mai, you were pretty tough yourself." _Inferior to a follower of the deck in every way, just as I predicted. Not bad for a Pagan._

Jounochi grinned, slapping Yugi on the back. "Of course he's good. Our Yugi breathes Duel Monsters." _Very good young apprentice Jounochi._

"So Yugi," said Mai, ignoring Jounochi, "Where did you learn how to play?" _Like all great masters, I learnt from my predecessor before me._

"My grandpa owns a games shop, he was a master duellist, and he taught me." Just then Yugi's stomach growled.

Anzu looked concerned. "Didn't you eat breakfast Yugi?"

"Well," Yugi blushed. "I had a piece of toast." _Breakfast is for the weak of faith._

Mai looked surprised. "No wonder you're hungry."

Anzu was frowning. "Jounochi?" Jounochi was hiding behind Honda. Looking at Mai, Anzu clarified. "Jounochi has a habit of eating breakfast at Yugi's."

"Most of the time he just eats Yugi's breakfast." Honda added.

Yugi's mind drifted away as Anzu started shouting at Jounochi who cowered behind Honda. Mai was watching with interest. _I wonder who else is going to be at the tournament, maybe others of the faith. Now there would be a challenge worth my deck. _"Mai, do you know if any other high ranking duellists will be participating?"

She shrugged, thoughtful. "Ï know Kaiba's gonna be there. That's really why everyone's coming. Um, I suppose Bandit Keith'll show up. He really needs the points, if he plans to continue duelling."

"Why did Pegasus do it, do you think?" Yugi asked out of sheer curiosity for he already knew the answer. _Pegasus has to be part of the brotherhood of faith; I am only the head of one segment after all. If he were part of the faith then he would have done it to show how weak his adversary really was._

"Have you ever met Pegasus? I'd say he did it for fun." Mai smiled. "Do you know, I'm hungry." She raised her voice to be heard above Anzu. "Hey Anzu, you hungry?"

Anzu stopped shouting and smiled at Mai. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything since that fishing trip with Maco." Seeing Mai frown, she laughed. "Don't beat him too badly Mai." Then she added teasingly. "You know, you shouldn't frown so much Mai. You'll get wrinkles."

And the group moved on from the park, Honda and Jounochi arguing about who can eat the most burgers in the shortest amount of time, Mai and Anzu deep in discussion about the latest wrinkle creams. Yugi followed, oblivious to his growling stomach and his mind still ticking in its worshipping setting.

_Hmm, I wonder if Seto is of the faith. No I remember now, he is a heretic. I must show him we don't take heretics lightly, especially ones with three 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' cards._

* * *

Seto sat in the conference room, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. He looked at his watch. Pegasus was ten minutes late. _Pegasus will pay for wasting my time._ Seto stood to leave. 

Just then, the door opened with a resounding "Kaiba boy!"

Seto shivered. Facing him was Maxemillion Pegasus as always impeccable. "You're late." Seto pointed out, gesturing for the guests to sit while attentively studying the boy who walked in behind Pegasus. _This must be Otogi._ The boy had black hair, tied back with a headband, and looked reasonably at ease. But then, Seto judged, this boy was born looking at ease. _I guess its time to shatter his hopes and dreams. I really love my hobby sometimes._

"I would have been here earlier, but arriving on time is arriving so unfashionably early. Oh, and this is Otogi, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters." Pegasus said lightly as he was sitting.

Seto turned to Pegasus after appraising Otogi. "Remind me why you came."

"Otogi has created the software; Kaiba Corp. has the required hardware. Added to this your marketing expertise and famous name make you the obvious choice." Pegasus gestured magnanimously for Otogi to continue.

"The adjustments to fit the hardware should be no problem." Otogi said lightly.

Seto nodded. "I assume you brought the game." When Otogi nodded Seto stood. "Lab three is ready for testing."

The three left the conference room at roughly ten past one. They returned at two.

Pegasus was beaming. "Now for the paperwork, eh?"

Seto nodded, sliding some paperwork over to Otogi. "The game will be field tested first. Kaiba Corp. will fund your purchase of the arcade. After you make enough revenue to pay back the loan, Kaiba Corp. will automatically have a contract with you. Should you fail within a year, that contract is void." _This game could make a lot of money. There are plenty of victims in the city. I can't let the opportunity to make money be out weighted by a mere hobby after all._

While Otogi, was filling out the paperwork, Pegasus turned to Kaiba. "So I hear you condescended to play in the local park tournament. Are you really that bored?"

Seto smirked. Pegasus noted this and nodded sagely. "I see."

They watched in silence as Otogi finished the paperwork.

When it was done, the necessary suits filed it away, leaving a copy with Otogi.

Pegasus turned to Seto again. "There are still a couple of things we need to discuss." Seto looked at his watch. It was two thirty.

"It can wait."

"What's the hurry Kaiba boy?" Pegasus asked, interested.

"Mokuba's soccer match."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Pegasus. "I love soccer. We can take my helicopter, and iron out the small details tonight."

Pressed for time, Seto nodded and led the way to the guest helicopter pad. _I cannot disappoint Mokuba.** Ever**. I hope for Pegasus's sake we are not late._

At half time, Seto could be seen standing on the sidelines, shouting at Pegasus. "That is NOT what I call a small detail!"

A worried Mokuba walked over to Seto. "What's wrong Seto?"

Pegasus smiled. "Ah, you must Mokuba. I am Maxemillion Pegasus, and this is Otogi. He'll be living with you for a while." _Yes he will live for now but as for you, Pegasus I assure you that you will die a slow and painful death._

Seto stared at Pegasus coldly. "That was not part of our agreement."

Pegasus waved the comment away. "Come now, Kaiba boy, Otogi has nowhere else to go. He has to be here to run the arcade; as he is still going to school he therefore needs a permanent residence."

Seto shook his head. "That is not my problem." _I'm sure he has some poor bum of a family member that can take him in._

As the silence descended between them, they noticed that Otogi was talking to Mokuba.

"…and her name is Rebecca."

Otogi was nodding. "You could give her flowers. Or chocolate; they always like chocolate."

Mokuba noticed that Seto was watching him, and blushed. Pegasus came to the rescue. "Look, they're getting along so well." _Yes Pegasus but I don't want Otogi to have any enjoyment in this endeavour._

"Can Otogi stay with us big brother, please?" Mokuba turned his big blue eyes to Seto. "There's plenty of room, and you're always at work so you won't even notice the difference." _Well I guess that if it makes Mokuba happy… Ah hell why not?_

Seto looked at his brother, then at Otogi. He nodded. Straight after the nod reality hit him that this wasn't going to be worth it.

Suddenly, the whistle blew for the second half of the game. Mokuba ran off onto the field shouting. "Thankyou Seto!"

Seto sighed inwardly as he watched his brother play. _I am going to regret this._

* * *

Bakura heard a knock on the door, his red eyes glimmering in anticipation. He had closed all the curtains, throwing the flat into darkness, then turned on the lights to give the illusion of evening. 

_I hope for their sake, it isn't a salesman. Knowing me I would buy the product then mug the poor bastard for all he is worth._

He surveyed himself in a full-length mirror in Ryou's bedroom, and then went to answer the door, satisfied.

Marik was dressed in a cotton sleeveless top and jeans. He wore golden earrings, a gold choker and gold bracelets. Bakura stepped aside to let him walk through, smirking.

"I had forgotten how much you like gold." _And how much I want to steal it all._

Marik laughed, sounding a little unbalanced, as always. "I seem to recall, you had a fondness for it during World War One. If my memory serves me correctly, you tried to rob me." _Didn't try, I actually took your watch, without you noticing. Pretended I was after your boots. Good times, good times._

"Oh come on," Bakura waved the accusation away; "I thought you were dead. You were lying on a battlefield you know."

Marik smirked. "Ever the thief, eh Bakura?"

"Touché Marik. What about that card?"

"Here." Marik smiled, taking a Duel Monsters card out of his back pocket. "I thought this'd go well with your deck."

Bakura examined the Black Hole card. "What does it do?"

"Discards all monsters from a field." Seeing Bakura's grin, Marik added. "I knew you'd like it."

Bakura took the card and went to slot it into his deck, on the table in the bedroom. Marik's voice echoed from the lounge.

"Are these the clothes? The ones in the bags?"

"Yeah." Bakura yelled back. "There's wine in the cupboard." He added as an afterthought.

Bakura sorted through his deck, satisfied with the new addition. He took a post-it from the top drawer, and quickly jotted down a note for Ryou. On his way out, he chucked maliciously, his heart rate increasing. _If everything goes well, Ryou is going to get a surprise in the morning. I wonder how he will take it. I hope he doesn't try and kill on sight. _

He gracefully stalked out of the room, to find Marik lying on the couch, sipping wine from a glass, another left full for Bakura. Marik was reading the book on Ancient Egypt, chuckling occasionally.

Bakura stalked closer, and smirking, knelt beside the absorbed Marik. "I see you approve of my tastes." He whispered into Marik's ear, feeling the other boy shiver. He saw that Marik was on a page about the gruesome execution of lawbreakers, gruesome being the operative word. _Same old Marik._

Bakura then took up his wine glass and walked over to put the post-it on the fridge.

* * *

Marik put the book down on the table gently. He then put down the wine, and watched Bakura walk over to put a note on the fridge. _That one still has the grace of a cat._ He thought with admiration. _I can't dally here however. Malik's mind leaves little time to attend to, well, everything apart from booze and drugs. _

Marik sat up. Bakura walked back to the couch, sipping his wine. When he got there, he carefully placed his wine on the table, and leaned over Marik. _I really do have to go. _The thought sounded more like an excuse than a solid reason.

His heart beat faster as Bakura leaned in for a soft kiss. Marik laughed into Bakura's mouth as the kiss deepened. _Well if this is what he wants..._ He felt high, and a sip of wine could not be held accountable for this.

Bakura smelt of chocolate, his hair was as soft as feathers. As Marik lay back on the couch he felt Bakura's weight move on top of him, and that was the end of rational thought. Well thoughts of killing ceased for a while at any rate.

Some time later, Marik opened his eyes. He turned to see Bakura standing at the sink, sipping his wine, watching him. Marik smirked and in fluid movements born of familiarity, moved towards Bakura as the latter put down his wine.

Marik walked until there was a sliver of air between them. As soon as Bakura's eyes flashed with impatience, he remedied the situation.

Later it was the shower, then the bed. How many times nobody knows, nobody cares, but trust me, a lot. It's not pretty but it had to be said.

Though the times had changed and the scenery was different, and the air smelled faintly of coffee, not spices, or flowers, or perfume, or a hundred other things. Though the names whispered and screamed had been a hundred different things in a hundred different languages. Though the world kept outside had changed time and time again. Though this passage gets tedious and irritating, I still love plaguing this story with it.

Red eyes still looked into deep blue, blonde hair still merged with white, tanned skin still touched pale. Everything was familiar, everything was all right, and everything was home. Saturated by the ever-present stash and trail of gruesome murders.


	4. The Tournament What a stuff up

There's more to life than Duel Monsters. 

Ch4: The Tournament. What A Stuff Up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or story from Yu Gi Oh. I don't reserve any rights on this story.

I would like to thank golden sprite for letting me use and abuse her story, thx sis.

**WARNING!** For any of you Yu Gi Oh fans, **please** don't hate me for what I am about to do to the characters during this story. I repeat if you get offended easily and don't enjoy the butchery of Yu Gi Oh characters and events, don't read this story, or print it out and burn it, to relieve the pain.

I restate I have the full permission of the Author of "There's More To Life Than Duel Monsters" to kidnap and butcher her story until I am satisfied with the bleeding remains.

As an aside, it's funnier if you think through the logic that led to the actions of my characters rather then the actions themselves. (ie. the soggy bread in the shower.)

* * *

**The Dream of Malik Ishtar**

It was the initiation to be tomb keeper again. Malik watched his younger self crying on the bed afterwards. He was used to this dream by now, and he knew he could not come over and help. He also knew why he dreamt it. It was a traumatic event in his life after all.

So he just waited patiently, a sad smile of acceptance of fate on his face, as his older foster brother and sworn protector Rashid walked over to comfort his younger self.

It was then he felt a familiar presence walk up beside him...

..."Bakura." Marik said without turning, "How is it you are here?"

"You are not the only possessor of a Senn Item, besides, I attached my spirit to a piece of the Senn Rod back in the Renaissance. I can visit your soul room, and from there it's only a short walk to your dreams." _Bloody thief he doesn't know what a delicate balance he is messing with. If Malik finds out anything when he is sober then it would only take him seconds to figure out everything._

Marik smiled, annoyed.

"Have you never heard of privacy, Bakura?"

"I have, but I do not believe in the concept. What I want and what I need in order to achieve it, is what I believe in. Morals, trust, honour, safety, privacy, justice, conscience, truth are illusions."

"I see you did not mention law." Marik said, somewhat placated by the honesty and depth of Bakura's answers.

"Ah, but the law is very real. Take it from one who has been on the receiving end many times."

They were now watching as Ishizu came in to offer her support.

"You know, that is the only good thing about being a tomb keeper - free tattoos."

Marik smiled as he considered the initiation in a new light. "I suppose. But the secret of the pharaoh, I mean really. I think I would've preferred The Winged Dragon Of Ra and maybe Obelisk the Tormentor."

"What I want to know is, how in the world is the pharaoh going to learn of this secret. In the past five thousand years the tomb keepers have been waiting and waiting. I mean he must have been reincarnated at least forty times, and he still hasn't got a tomb keeper's shirt off."

"Well, it's not like he'd have much of a chance, considering how they've removed themselves from society." Marik said venomously, as he still resented Malik's unhappy childhood that he had had to share. He also resented the annoying fact that Malik was smarter then he was, well when he was sober.

"Yeah, but you can't just build a sign saying 'Tomb Keepers here, Reincarnated Souls Welcome, BYO Senn Item.'"

Marik was sick of this trend to the conversation, so he just shrugged.

Suddenly, Bakura's rational tone became venomous. "I hope he paid for this." He was referring to Malik's father who the dream visions were now discussing.

Marik was warmed by the words and nodded, smiling sweetly. "I'm surprised you haven't met him. He's in the shadow realm."

He could feel Bakura's warm breath on his shoulder, as the other leaned forward to whisper, "Is he now? You must excuse me."

With that, the presence was gone. Marik smiled...

...Malik found himself smiling despite the sad scene in front of him. He had taken a while to calm down after the initiation. Ishizu had gone, and Rashid took off his hood, undoing the bandages.

**The Dream of Malik Ishtar**

* * *

Yugi Moto opened his eyes. He immediately closed them again, however as a wave of nervous nausea washed over him. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that mouldy piece of bread last night. 

_Oh jeeze, I think I'm going to puke_.

Yugi sat up, determined and ready, only to fall forward grabbing the plastic bin he kept beside his bed and emptied his stomach contents. _This is the day I have to duel Seto Kaiba, while I am dizzy and sick. This should be a breeze. _Again he reached for the bin, which by that time was pretty disgusting looking. _Maybe not as easy as I thought._

"Yugi!" his grandfather called from downstairs.

Yugi shakily got up and started getting dressed. As he walked out of the room, he looked through the deck he had assembled and reassembled the night before. His hands slipped and his deck went straight into the bin he was carrying in his other hand.

"A ST!" He shouted to himself as he frantically cleaned his deck. _Is this a bad omen or what? First I feel sick and then my deck falls into my sick bin. I am just lucky that they have plastic covers. But still this is an important omen._

Yugi found his grandfather in the shop - he didn't feel like eating breakfast, for obvious reasons.

"Good morning, Yugi." Said his grandfather cheerfully. "I have something for you."

Yugi managed a weak smile.

With that, the old man with spiky grey hair took five cards from his pocket and laid them face up on the counter. Yugi's grandfather completely oblivious to Yugi's condition continued.

At the sight of the cards, Yugi was stunned speechless. Well it wasn't the cards really; it was the fact that he was about to again throw up.

"Do you know what monster is, Yugi?"

Yugi managed a small nod.

"Use it well."

With that, his grandfather put the cards into Yugi's hands and pushed him out of the shop towards the group of friends waiting outside. "Go on now, you don't want to be late."

Yugi pocketed it; still feeling like crap, he mechanically greeted his friends and started off towards the park.

"Good luck Yugi! Remember the heart of the cards!" Called his grandfather from the doorway of the store before going back inside. Then it hit him, it was the Omen. _I spewed on my deck… but those cards are clean, never spewed on, this morning… _He was stunned at the revelation and took out the cards he was given.

The group walked and chatted but it wasn't long before they noticed Yugi's state.

"What's that you have there, Yugi?" Asked Jounochi. Yugi replied by showing the cards.

"Wow!" Said Honda, who had been looking over Jounochi's shoulder. Jounochi was stunned. "You'd better put those in your deck Yugi."

Yugi nodded and added the cards to his deck. He didn't trust himself not to throw up in front of his friends if he began to talk. So wisely, he remained quiet.

It was Jounochi coming out of his stupor who broke the ensuing silence. "You nervous, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. _Nervous? Damn that mouldy bread._

Honda smirked wryly. "We're all nervous. First official tournament, remember? And Seto Kaiba's being there doesn't exactly help."

"And his presence means all the top duellists who can, will be there. It's not only a small tournament anymore." Yugi added looking at his feet. "Where is Anzu?" He asked, suddenly aware of the absence of cheerful encouragement. Well he was actually hoping someone would take the conversation on so he could refrain from speech.

"She said she had to go shopping with Mai." Jounochi said.

"Don't they want to get in some practice before the tournament?" Honda asked, surprised. "Mai may be used to all this but it is Anzu's first."

Jounochi shrugged. "Mai said 'it's much better to relax just before a tournament'. She said that 'we did all we could last night and it's too late to change our decks or think up new strategies now.'"

"Maybe she's right. We did prepare a lot." Honda agreed. "Guys, I don't know about you but I haven't had breakfast yet. Let's go grab a bite."

Jounochi grinned. "Sure, I'm starving."

"What about practice?" Asked Yugi, wide eyed. _I don't want breakfast… anything but breakfast._

Jounochi smirked. "Come on, Yugi, with your deck you'll win for sure."

Yugi nodded but he was far from reassured, hell he got past reassured last night and was now soaring in certainty. _What a breeze, all I have to do is not spew on my opponent._

His thoughts were filled with visions of mouldy bread attacking his deck. _Come on Kareebo, I am sure you can protect me and you will eat all that mouldy bread, Just keep that mouldy bread away from my thoughts. _And the mouldy bread was gone.

* * *

Seto Kaiba awoke with a start. He quickly and efficiently dressed.

Then he made his way to the dining room. The mansion was quiet.

It was barely dawning outside, bathing the dining room in a dark blue light. Beautiful, if you paid any attention. Not something overly proud Seto would do.

On his way, he picked up the chess set and with quick movements, set up the problem that had haunted his dream. He did not remember who had set it, nor did he care.

He had the sickening suspicion it was his foster father Gozaburo Kaiba who though dead, was still able to reach Seto in his dreams. _Damn that man, should have kept him alive so I could make him pay for these dreams. I am sure they are his fault. Everything is someone's fault._

Seto was more concerned however, with how he would check mate in one move.

He sat behind the black pieces and looked at the board. While the sun came up outside, the lighting changed from blue to pink to the white of day, and servants moved silently about him setting up the buffet breakfast, he sat.

Mokuba came down for breakfast, but seeing his brother's preoccupation, quietly took his food and left. Outside the dining room, Seto could hear him talking to Otogi.

"Morning Mokuba!"

"Shh. Otogi, Seto is concentrating on a chess problem."

"Is he now?"

That's when Otogi appeared in the doorway. Yawning, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts he had presumably slept in, Otogi shuffled past Seto in bedroom slippers, rubbing his eyes.

He glanced at the board as he passed, then shuffled past, attacking the food with vigour once he reached the buffet.

On his way out, with a cup of coffee, he stopped by the board. Gently, Otogi moved Seto's bishop to d6. Then, satisfied, he nodded and left the room, yawning.

Seto didn't move. He stared at the board for a while.

_It was so obvious! Why did I not see it?_

The alarm on his watch went off and he stood up slowly, still looking at the board.

_It's just not my day._ Seto smirked. With that thought Seto threw the board across the room, smashing the delicate pieces apart.

Without a second thought, Seto left for the helicopter that waited to take him to the tournament, firing the servant in the room on his way out for obviously telling Otogi the winning move. This may have been not logical but Seto couldn't care less, after all it calmed his nerves.

* * *

Ryou Bakura lazily opened his eyes. It was Sunday.

He did not remember what had happened to yesterday, but he awoke happily as rays of light fell onto his bed. _Home sweet home._

Ryou stretched. He noticed he was slightly sore in strange places, but that was nothing new.

A short time after he had received the Senn Ring from his father, he had woken up sore every day for a week. Since then he had occasionally woken up with bruises and cuts. _But never dead… never dead._ He had by now learned to easily distinguish the pain of sore muscles from the pain of cuts and bruises. This was the sore muscle kind.

Ryou sat up and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. He shrugged - he was at home, his paranoid mind in silent paradise.

The room felt warm, so Ryou concluded that the central heating had been turned on. He stood from his crumpled bed and gathered up the sheets. Sunday was laundry day. Collecting the clothes from the dirty laundry basket, Ryou made his way to the living room and from there, the laundry.

He loaded and turned on the machine, then leaving for his bedroom where he laid out clean sheets. He had found his pyjamas on top of the pile of his clothes and now folded them neatly on the bed.

It was then that Ryou noticed that ever since he had awoken, he had been hearing the running shower. _Who could that be?_

Curious, he wandered over to the bathroom door. It was unlocked. He pushed the door, and was greeted by a cloud of steam. _Hello steam who is in there would you know?_

Chuckling to himself, Ryou stepped inside, to be greeted with the sight of Malik Ishtar in the shower. Panic was instantaneous and that paradise turned to hell.

Malik turned around and smiled at the blushing Ryou. Ryou's feet were rooted to the spot and his head was spinning. He ran on autopilot.

"Good moning, Malik." said Ryou politely. _I must find a weapon… Its ONE OF THEM!_

"Morning." Said Malik, his smile beaming. "I'll be out in a minute."

Ryou nodded and closed the door. Looking for a weapon, he wandered over to the fridge. _Yes the fridge will do. _

He wrapped his hands around it and strained with all his might to pick it up. It did not budge. He started to plead with it to move, but that fridge ignored his pleas. He was about to knock it onto the floor and smash it apart for being impertinent with a steel pipe he kept in the corner of the kitchen.

Luckily for the fridge he noticed a note. It said that the clothes in the shopping bags were for Malik. It also told him to wash the sheets. As a p.s. it explicitly forbid him to kill his guest on pain of death.

He did not know if this was bad or good, but he was sure that this was weird and insane, and a hundred other things. But on a good note his paranoia subsided.

Remembering that Malik had said he would be out in a minute, Ryou quickly put on the top most outfit in the pile - loose jeans, and the usual green shirt and white jumper.

* * *

Malik Ishtar stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and deep in thought. Earlier, he had laughed at this new madness, when he awoke naked and sore next to Ryou. He really didn't want to know the details so after finding the wine, relief set in as his logical thought went out the window.

He had never been drunk in someone else's shower before. Lots of bumping and a bar of soap eaten by mistake, he thought it was the soggy bread he brought in with him. It was an experience he would cherish, at least for now. He was smashed after all. A lingering trail thought persisted driven by curiosity.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he was sure that how he felt really didn't make any difference to the situation. He had to find out if Ryou was the same as he was - clueless as to the particulars or whether he knew what happened. Somehow, he doubted the latter. The sober mind's last thoughts were as follows:

The last time I had seen Ryou, he was very eager to have nothing to do with me. He and I then, might have the same problem.

Malik could be wrong, but he didn't think so, further reassured when he found a blushing Ryou making hot chocolate in the kitchen. Ryou did not look like his clothes didn't fit him this time, but he was dressed in a completely different style. Curiosity burned in Malik, curiosity about this polite ghost who's duplicity might hold the key to his own madness. Then his mind finally succumbed to the happy fog of that wonderful wine.

Ryou turned around when he heard Malik approach. "Do you want a hot chocolate?" He asked politely smiling, his blush was slowly abating. "Or I have coffee if you want."

Malik shrugged. "Chocolate is fine. Listen Ryou, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't remember what happened last night. But I am sure it was great!"

His eyes were met by Ryou's emerald searching gaze. Satisfied, he sighed, handing over a cup of steaming chocolate. "I don't remember either Malik."

Encouraged, Malik leaned on the fridge, sipping his chocolate and continued. "I have blank holes in my memory, like, like, holes in fabric. Always leaking? No that's a hole in a beer bottle. Anyways, this was only the second time I woke up in the wrong house."

Ryou smiled. "You're pretty lucky then. I get blank holes, but I also appear in places and don't know how I got there quite a bit. Not to mention someone keeps moving my things, leaves me notes on the fridge and spends money that mysteriously appears in my bank account. Them its them it must be murmur murmur."

Malik laughed. "Whoa calm down dude. I get the moving stuff thing and somebody keeps spending my money. But nobody leaves me notes, I really don't see why, I mean look at me. I would leave me a note any day."

Ryou shrugged, still smiling and drinking hot chocolate. "It can be pretty useful. Like for instance, the clothes in the shopping bags in the living room are for you."

Malik's eyes widened in surprise. He finished off the rest of his drink, put the cup in the sink and went to investigate. His eyes glowed in appreciation as he sorted through the clothes in the bags, which had been placed neatly by the front door. "Thanks, you shouldn't have." _I knew you would come around._

"I didn't." Ryou smiled politely. He then frowned as he looked at some clothes lying by the base of the couch. "Yours?" He asked.

Malik walked over and examined the clothes, getting nothing from that, he smelt them, they stunk of booze. He nodded. Ryou went back in the kitchen as Malik quickly put them on. When he returned, Malik was picking up the bags, getting ready to leave.

"Malik," Ryou asked frowning, "When you woke up, you were..."

"In your bed." Malik finished, smiling wryly. In the corridoor, he turned to the politely smiling Ryou. "Bye Ryou, don't forget about the tournament at the park tonight." As an afterthought he added. "I'll be there so you just have to come. It'll be a date! See you then."

Ryou bowed politely and before he could process and argue against the date, Malik was long gone.

As he left the apartment building, he was relieved to see his motorcycle. Only once he had loaded his bags, he realised he did not know how to get to his house from here. He laughed at this. _I suppose it's a nice day for a drive and maybe I'll pick up. Yeah a double date… with Me! I'm gonna make their day._

He picked out a warm jacket from among his new clothes and put it on before he left, smiling.

* * *

Yugi walked up to the partitioned off area of the park with his friends. Autumn was in the cool air and the golden, orange and red leaves that covered the trees, in places falling to the ground.

This area of the park - including the bridge over the river and several small tiled areas - had been partitioned off for the tournament with a small white iron fence. A guard stood at the gate, checking all who entered were duellists. It was still early, but the reporters were already standing around, catching a few top duellists before they entered.

They were admitted by showing their decks and being searched for recording equipment. Only one camera crew had been allowed in, with one reporter, who were managed by suits from Kaiba Corp. to make sure they did not interfere with the duels.

The tournament was going to be played by points, but because so many people were coming, the first round was an elimination. Whoever made it through that, would play to the end, winner playing winner and loser playing loser. The final pair would be those two who had the most points after the tenth round.

Yugi spotted Mai and Anzu, sitting under a tree, chatting with Malik. As they approached, they heard scraps of the conversation.

Malik was speaking "...Ra knows why he's acting this way. I was the one who invited him."

Mai nodded. "He certainly doesn't act like he appreciates your effort."

"He isn't himself." Anzu replied. "He's probably just really nervous I mean it's his first time out after all."

Mai smiled at Anzu. "I suppose he could be." Then suspiciously, asked, "Anzu how exactly would you know…?"

Just then, they noticed Yugi, Jounochi and Honda.

Anzu smiled. "Hi guys!"

"You sit here, I'll go ask who we're duelling in the first round." Honda said, walking off. _Excellent idea Honda, let the master rest up before his first real tournament._

Jounochi and Yugi sat. Yugi prepared to meditate.

Mai turned to Malik. "But he doesn't seem nervous."

"No he doesn't." Malik agreed. _Sigh can't they just shut up for one second._

"Who?" Asked Jounochi.

"Ryou Bakura." Clarified Anzu, nodding her head to where Bakura was standing, smirking to himself as he watched the duellists come in.

"It could be just an act." Said Mai. "If you watch closely, he shifts uncomfortably from time to time."

Malik shook his head. "He sure doesn't look it though. I reckon he just forgot to change and wear something better, maybe something less nerdy." _Oh My Good Deck! HOW LONG CAN THEY KEEP UP THIS TRASH TALK!_

"What about him?" Asked Jounochi.

"Malik invited him on a d- I mean Malik invited him to duel here and he's acting like he's a complete stranger." Anzu said. _I give up, may as well join in. Might calm my nerves._

Mai smiled. "I'd be uncomfortable too if I wore that in public. "

Malik lauged. "So would I. But it adds to his appeal "

"So?" Jounochi was even more confused. Yugi smiled as Anzu rolled her eyes. The possibility of playing against Seto was taking its toll on Yugi's nerves. _What an absolute Moron! _

"It is rude." Yugi pointed out as kindly as his already wearing thin nerves would allow him. "Ryou Bakura is never rude."

Bakura, who was close enough to hear the conversation, looked over to the grinning Malik and glared, before walking off.

Mai sobered up as they watched him leave. "He is definitely not the Ryou Bakura Anzu described." Said Mai.

"Oh." Said Jounochi.

Yugi smiled and they turned to the approaching Honda.

Malik was laughing. "Did you see his face Mai?"

"No, why?" Mia asked.

"He glared at me with his lovely little red eyes, He really is playing hard to g-" But Malik was interrupted by Anzu's cry.

"What's wrong Honda!"

Honda's pale face turned to Yugi. "Anzu, Malik and I are duelling some kids from school. Jounochi, you're up against Rex Raptor. Mai, you are facing Maco Tsunami." Honda's brown eyes fixed on Yugi's violet ones worriedly. "Yugi, you're duelling Seto Kaiba."

There was a pause. Yugi wasn't sure he heard correctly. Honda repeated himself. Yugi swallowed, his friends all had their eyes on him. Horror fell upon him, he started the prayer to the Deck in his head. It was then, he felt his Senn Puzzle heat up...

Instantly, Yugi zoomed out of himself. He felt like a wiser and stronger Yugi sat talking to his friends, while he looked on. The other Yugi spoke.

...Yami no Yugi smiled at his friends. "We'd better go, they'll be starting soon. Jounochi, good luck with Rex Raptor, don't get too overconfident. Mai, good luck against Maco Tsunami." _Finally, a chance, to once again crush my opponents. But why? Does it matter? No I guess not. Onwards to battle!_

Mai shrugged, the least affected out of all of them, at the proclamation of the duelling opposition. "I'll beat him Yugi, you just worry about Seto Kaiba."

Yami nodded seriously. "If there is a way to beat him I will find it." _He will fall to my might. Did I just think that? This must be the battle state the book of The Deck speaks of, 'The state of ultimate battle readiness where only the self will prevail over all.' Then I must let it guide my actions._

Everybody stood, wishing each other good luck, everyone with worry in their eyes about their matches, everyone sounding confident and joking. Everyone but the one, High Preist of PoDSIC, The ultimate General, commanding cards to come up at will, Yami.

Honda gave out directions and the group split up to go to the various duelling points. They promised to meet up at the bridge before the final round.

Yugi watched himself walk off to the area where he would duel his first official duel against the number one duellist in the world, Seto Kaiba. _All heretics shall burn._

* * *

Seto looked on and his disappointment in the ease of the game changed to disbelieving horror as Yugi laid out the five pieces of Exodia. The monster appeared on the Kareebo littered field and in one fell blow destroyed Seto's three Blue Eyes, bringing his lifepoints to zero.

A hush fell over the watching crowd. Seto's face was as always impassive, and the shock was still setting in.

"The winner is, Yugi Moto." Said the referee, Seto snapped out of his catatonic state. All eyes were on Seto as he stood, picking up his deck.

"That was a great duel, Kaiba." Said the beaming but tired looking Yugi, offering his hand.

"You won't be so lucky next time." Seto replied, as he turned to leave, watching Yugi out of the corner of his eye. He swore he heard Yugi mutter, "Luck has nothing to do with it".

After a pause, Seto decided to ignore it and walked out of the partitioned off area of the park, a suit clearing his path through the mob of reporters waiting outside. He got into the waiting limo.

A tear-stained Mokuba faced him from the opposite couch. That hit what was left of Seto's heart. "Seto." There was worry in his voice. _Why do stupid fanatics plague this game? I will get you Yugi mark my words; I will break your spirit yet._

Seto noticed the built in TV was on, muted, showing a replay of his loss. He turned it off, his brother making no protest.

Seto stared out of the window as the scenery started to move.

"Where to sir?" Asked the driver, opening the partition.

"Drop me off at the office." Said Seto, his voice betraying nothing of the turmoil within.

_This is what I wanted. An opponent who would not break down so easily._

Hell who am I kidding? I didn't want that little man to win! Especially not to upset Mokuba. But he did. For that he will pay dearly.

Seto steadied himself.

Let's do this logically. I lost. He had The Unbeatable Exodia, there was no way I could win, since I didn't know he had it. I was unprepared, but there was no way I could prepare, this was his first official duel.

Seto smirked at his reflection.

_Next time… Next time…_ He concluded.

* * *

Bakura had been going very well in the duels. In fact, he was winning every single one. Perhaps it was the use of the Senn Ring, or the his vicious smile as he pulled off a plan that had not even once left his face, but he was undefeated after the eighth round.

It was then that he noticed that he was being watched. Well, that was no surprise; the speed and viciousness of his duels had managed to attract a crowd of observers. But something here wasn't right apart from the fact that everyone was wondering where their wallets had gone, but then around Bakura it's a casual event. No something else was not right, a slimy feeling like someone keeping a very close eye on him.

Bakura then realized he was too open, there was a golden Senn Item flashing around his neck, and he was wasting his time playing in a stupid tournament only because Ryou had been conned into coming on a date with Malik. _How embarrassing, being pressured into coming to a tournament on a DATE! I really hate Ryou sometimes._

He cursed in French. Cursing sounded so much better in French.

He had let Ryou watch the duels, so the boy could learn something of the game, so Bakura did not have to watch him as closely as he did now.

Bakura trusted his instincts; they had saved his skin more times than he could count. I'll let Ryou play the last round himself...

...The zoomed out sensation wore off, as Ryou sat to face his last opponent for the day - Malik Ishtar.

Ryou smiled politely. "Hello Malik. How are you going?" _Ah a friend among so many foes._

Malik glanced into his eyes and smiled. "Hey Ryou, well I've only lost once but with the way that Yugi is going, I won't make it to the finals, but at least the day wasn't a waste"

Ryou was surprised. "You lost? To who?" Then realising how complementary and familiar the comment was, he blushed. _Its so nice to have someone you can trust. Well sort of trust._

Malik laughed. "Thanks. I lost to Yugi if you can believe it."

Ryou noticed the hidden disappointment in his voice. Then a thought hit him, putting everything else out of his head. "Yugi Moto? But he duelled Seto Kaiba in the first round!"

Malik nodded, smiling. "He beat Seto Kaiba and everybody else he got matched up with." Ryou frowned, and Malik clarified. "That boy must have Ra watching over his games. Yugi keeps playing Exodia. Enough about Yugi! Lets see you in action."

They took each other's decks, shuffled and returned them without thinking.

Ryou raised his eyebrows in surprise, but was recalled to the present by the Referee's "Ready? Let the official duel between Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura begin!"

"After you, Malik," Said Ryou politely.

The duel was long but Malik was clearly the better and more experienced player. Several times, he had to explain the properties of his cards, and once he kindly pointed out that Ryou forgot to put his monster in defence mode, before it became a problem.

But Ryou played extremely well, and Malik won by a slim margin of 200 life points.

They stood, and shook hands, pocketing their decks. The last rays of the sun played on the horizon.

"You going home now, Ryou?" Asked Malik as they walked away from the playing tables in the intermission before the finals.

"Yes, there is no reason for me to stay." Said Ryou, for some reason, his heart beating faster. "What about you?"

"I have to meet up with Yugi and the gang. Hopefully some of them made it to the finals. At worst, we'll just be cheering for Yugi. Hey if we are, you have to come." Malik smiled, as Ryou shook his head and they had reached the gate of the partition. "Allright, well, I'll see you at school then. Maybe next time we could get a drink together."

"Good bye Malik," Ryou said politely.

Ryou made his way out of the park, smiling sadly at his feeling of rejection as Malik walked off to the bridge.

Of course, he has been here a week and already has many friends. _Why should he want to bother about me? But then he did say maybe next time… But that's what they all say._ He thought bitterly.

Ryou walked through the darkening empty streets on his way home. He took the shortest route possible through the eerie streets, a feeling growing on him of being watched. _I can feel them coming._

Sure enough, he turned a corner, to come face to face with some men in dark robes. "Ryou Bakura." The tallest one said. "I am a Rare Hunter, and I want your Black Hole card." _They are HERE! I don't have the iron bar; there are no weapons around… I can't find a weapon!_

Ryou looked at the men, frozen to the spot in fear, as several more approached from behind, cutting off his only exit. The familiar cold shiver ran down his spine, making him able to move again.

"Excuse me, but I am afraid I am not willing to trade it away." He said politely, his hand holding on to his deck tightly as it lay in his pocket.

"Not as afraid as you are going to be." The Rare Hunter said, as the cloaked men closed in on him...

... Bakura smirked at his opposition, pulling out the Balck Hole card. "If you want it so much, here it is." _Note to self - get Ryou a pocketknife._

With that, the Senn Ring around his neck sparkled, the card glowed and a gale started in the small alley. "Black Hole clears all monsters from a field and sends them to the graveyard." He said smiling. "That is where you are going." _I just love this card… A nuts. Forgot about the pressure wave._

A gaping black hole materialised and sucked the Rare Hunters in, the wind, as Bakura predicted, sent him flying into the wall...

... The alley was quiet, and Ryou sat up from where he was lying by the wall. He felt a strong hand steady him.

"Are you allright?" Asked a concerned voice. _Is it possible? A saviour among the wicked?_

Ryou looked up into the blue eyes of Bandit Keith. He blushed and nodded. "Thankyou. I owe you my life. If you had not chased away those thugs..." He left the alternative hanging.

Bandit Keith smiled. "No problem. I was watching you duel by the way, you were brilliant. I saw those thugs following you out, so I followed them, and the rest as they say is history." He helped Ryou stand up. _Yes it is true. He must be a great Man. I must show him all co-operation._

"What about the tournament?" Asked Ryou, his heart quickening.

"Forget the tournament kid." Said Keith, waving it away. "There's more to life than Duel Monsters." _Yes more to Life then Duel monsters but no more to life then you…_

The reply warmed Ryou and he smiled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ryou Bakura, call me Ryou."

Keith smiled back. "The name's Bandit Keith. Well, it's not but that's what everybody calls me. I'd like you to call me Keith, Ryou. Do you mind if I walk you home? It's not safe out here this late." _The pleasure of have a 'knight in shining armour' is all mine._

Ryou shook his head, and started walking. "So where abouts are you staying?" Asked Ryou, surprised when Bandit Keith blushed. "I did not mean to pry." He said quickly.

"It's fine," Keith put one hand behind his head. "Actually I haven't got anywhere to stay. I figured I'd come for the tournament, and planned to stay a week, but the hotel's lost my reservation." _Perfect!_

"You can stay with me." Offered Ryou, waving away the protests Keith was trying to make. "It is no trouble, really. I have a two bedroom apartment - my father is out on a dig in Egypt. And besides, I am in your debt."

Bandit Keith nodded. "Thanks." _I am just So LUCKY!…_

…_Ah Shit._

* * *

Malik arrived on the bridge to see Yugi was already there, talking to Weevil Underwood. He felt bad about not taking the opportunity reel Ryou in, but he was still slightly embarrassed about the fact that, Ryou must have found a piece of rather unhealthy looking bread sitting in the shower instead of his soap.

_Who are you trying to fool? _He asked himself. _You are just angry at his behaviour before. No body ignores ME on a date and enters a tournament instead. I could get ten times better looking guys to go out with me, and what does he do?_

Malik shivered, but all his angry drunken thoughts vanished as Weevil threw the cards he had been holding, over the bridge. He ran off as Yugi watched the rushing river, surprise and sorrow clearly painted on his face.

"You should really take better care of your monsters, Yugi!" Were Weevil's parting words.

Malik instantly knew what happened...

... _This is perfect_, _all that will make this day complete is a victim. _Marik chuckled to himself.

He turned on his heel and walked behind a big tree. Here he could stand in the shadows, unobserved.

He smiled. The Senn Rod appeared in his hand.

"Get that Exodia for me, all of it." He ordered the nearest Rare Hunter. He paused. Then turning his mind to the others, added, "While you're at it, ambush some players on their way home. And bring one to me unharmed…" _I just can't wait to have some good old-fashioned sadistic pleasure. My 'authentic Jack the Ripper medical-set' has been getting lonely._

The Senn Rod disappeared and the mind link was broken as the staple reply of 'Yes master Marik.' Echoed through his mind.

Marik stepped back around the tree and went to join Yugi just as the others were walking up...

... "You should have seen me Yugi!" Jounochi was saying, a big grin playing on his face. "That dinosaur kid didn't know what hit 'im when I took his Red Eyes Black Dragon. That'll teach him to laugh at master duellists like myself."

_Ah your just a immature boy aren't you Jounochi. Sigh. He is no Ryou, but maybe I could get him drunk and…_

"Don't brag, Jounochi." Said Mai, pouting.

Anzu patted Mai's arm. "There's always next time, Mai."

Yugi looked up from the river, concerned. "Did you lose a duel, Mai?"

Jounochi shook his head. "Nah, I just beat Rex Raptor first." _Nah, none of 'em are what I am looking for._

Yugi sweat dropped. Jounochi hid behind Honda as Mai turned on him.

Honda intervened. "It was just pure dumb luck. If Yugi hadn't given you the Time Wizard this morning, you'd have lost for sure. And you'll need more than luck to win the final round." _But first its time to pick the next fox for my hunt. Yugi looks hard enough for me to catch._

Malik smiled. "Especially if you're playing Yugi." _He wont be able to stay away from my Killer Charisma._

Yugi smiled at Malik sadly. "Without Exodia I know I would not be as far as I am now. You have a very strong deck."

Malik laughed madly as Yugi's statement struck a painful chord. His thoughts leapt to the fact Yugi now was preoccupied with the loss of his Exodia and its replacement. _Damn. I guess I will just find someone else to be that elusive fox._

The others looked at him strangely, but Jounochi was struck by Yugi's words.

"What do you mean, Yugi? You still have Exodia, so why worry, right? Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head and quietly told what happened.

His friends were outraged. Honda had to hold Jounochi to keep him from jumping in after the cards. Anzu was just shocked. _I know! That lovely looking chic from the arcades will do, I'll get her within a week. _

Mai smiled at her. "That's Weevil allright."


	5. Calm Before the Storm Sigh

There's not much more to life than Duel Monsters.

Ch5: Calm Before the Storm. Yawn

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or story from Yu Gi Oh. I don't reserve any rights on this story.

I would like to thank golden sprite for letting me use and abuse her story, thx sis.

**WARNING!** For any of you Yu Gi Oh fans, **please** don't hate me for what I am about to do to the characters during this story. I repeat if you get offended easily and don't enjoy the butchery of Yu Gi Oh characters and events, don't read this story, or print it out and burn it, to relieve the pain.

I restate I have the full permission of the Author of "There's More To Life Than Duel Monsters" to kidnap and butcher her story until I am satisfied with the bleeding remains.

* * *

F L A S H B A C K

Several weeks ago, Sunday night

Ryou Bakura's apartment.

Bakura stared at the fish swimming in his TV.

It was so late that you could say it was early.

He looked at the table in front of him, which was littered with empty bottles. Bakura frowned. He could have sworn they were full five minutes ago.

There was country music playing in the background. If Bakura was sober, he would have muted the TV, but he wasn't and so was past the point of caring.

Through the haze, he studied the Duel Monsters Deck in his hands. Bakura knew he had been celebrating... something. He smirked.

What was it? I can't remember.

Bakura shrugged. There was an uncomfortable itch in his chest. He knew it plagued Ryou and that the boy called it loneliness. But this was the first time it had ever bothered Bakura.

Ha. Loneliness what a laugh, Ryou's loneliness is hidden behind his disturbed mind, but mine is... is out in the open.

As much as he loathed to admit it, even in the relative privacy of his own mind, Bakura knew he missed Marik. He sighed. It was a weakness and even if he could afford it, he would still strive to overcome it.

But that's the whole point. I can't afford distractions now. Ah, so that's what I was celebrating - a lead on the location of the Senn Scale and Tauk.

Bakura drained the dregs of the last vodka bottle, smiling. The job was far from finished, and this Shadi who kept the items was by all accounts pretty sharp. But it was progress, after years of nothing this was worth a night of heavy drinking. _On the plus side I'm pretty sure I can steal both of them off him. But then maybe not… maybe not._

_And once I have the seven Senn Items, I can take what I want, play the games I love and never lose. I can gamble on any stakes I wish, pull off any coup I want. _

I will be all powerful, unstoppable and 

_Safe. _

Bakura frowned at the cards in his hands. Then he laid them out in a reading. It could never hurt to know the future.

You will be betrayed by someone you trust. This will force you on a long journey that will ultimately reshape your life. After, there is a chance you will be involved in a felony.

Bakura swore. This was bad. Except for the felony

Bakura grinned._ I haven't done a large-scale crime in years._

F L A S H B A C K

* * *

Yugi Moto stared at the ceiling of his room as he lay in bed. He was grinning. He couldn't stop himself.

Even the loss of Exodia didn't bother him much. Well, he couldn't do anything about it and his grandfather hadn't been upset, preferring to see it as fate. He was sure and so was Yugi that he could beat Weevil next time they duelled without the help of Exodia.

Yugi thought back to the finals of the tournament. Him versus Jounochi, and Yugi had come out on top. No matter how much he liked his friend, first place was infinitely better than second.

More so the fact he invoked the "state of the ultimate duellist" is amazing. He now can truly call himself a follower of the deck.

It was Friday. Yugi had received special attention all week at school. Everybody knew he was the kid that beat Seto Kaiba. Although this deserved praise, Yugi knew that it was not such a great achievement. He had gotten an omen beforehand and the rest was as predicted.

Yugi frowned. _Kaiba hadn't been at school all week. He must have taken the defeat to heart. Oh well he is a heretic and deserves it for blatantly disregarding the legitimacy of the power granted by "The Deck"._

But all thought flew out of his head the instant he glanced down at his clock. Yugi was late! In his daydream, he hadn't heard the alarm go off.

_Well, I'll have to do without a shower today_. He thought as he leaped out of bed and began dressing. _Sigh I will have to forget about the Morning Prayer too. Darn._

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in front of the computer in his workroom. He was running a few last minute simulations.

The programming seems sound, but you never know. _You never know…_

He hadn't left his office since the duel with Yugi Moto. The loss still stung, he engrossed himself in vamping his duelling disk, there really wasn't room to think about anything else. He ensured there wasn't, he didn't want his mind to wonder to the conclusion that Yugi had disrespected him and deserved to be shot in the kneecaps, with a policeman's gun, which would of course not be traceable to him but to one of his suits… He paused, he realised what he was doing and then forced himself back to the duelling disk.

_There. No more Kareebo._ Seto thought gleefully. _And soon no more Yugi Moto… Damn it! Duelling disk must concentrate on duelling disk._

He banged his hand on the table deliberately, and allowed himself a minute of respite before he would go and test the new prototype. He glanced up at his work desk and saw a picture of Mokuba.

_Mokuba is probably worried,_ Seto thought as he considered how little he had seen of anybody. He checked his mobile for the day. _Friday already!_

Automatically, he dialled Mokuba's mobile.

"Uh, hello?" Came the sound of a sleepy Mokuba, after several rings.

"Mokuba." Said Seto.

"Big brother, is that you!" Mokuba sounded overjoyed.

"Yes" Seto couldn't help smiling. _Ah Mokuba._

"You haven't been home all week, I was beginning to get worried. Where have you been?"

"Just working."

"I don't want to interrupt if you're buisy Seto, it's just that Otogi has to start school some time and we thought he'd go next week, but he needs someone to show him around."

Seto groaned inwardly. "I'll pick him up on Monday." He decided. _Sigh, I Don't Baby Sit! The things I do for my brother. _Seto let off another groan

"Oh!" Mokuba exclaimed. "ThanksforwakingmeupI'mlateforschoolbyeSeto!" He blurted out and then pausing for a breath, added, "SeeyouMondaybigbrother!" before hanging up.

Seto replaced the phone and looked at the specs on his computer. His minute was up. _That went well, at least I did not think about my revenge on Yugi. _Then another master plan sprung into his head of how to elaborately torture yugi, involving a bone saw and a pair of rubber gloves. _Damn it not again! Duelling disk, duelling disk, duelling disk…_

* * *

Ryou Bakura awoke with a pang of nervousness. He quickly rolled over and switched off his alarm clock before it could interrupt the sleep of the man beside him.Man beside me… hang on there is a man in my bed and he is Ugly! A hideous monster, its after my magical powers, hang on I don't have any tiny koalas, I mean magical powers. But THEY Don't Know That! This is a disaster he will wake soon, soon and now I must do the unthinkable. He Must D- His mind did a double take. It's Keith! Aw… look at him asleep all calm and beautiful. 

Is this what love is like then? I mean I wouldn't know, never having been in love myself. Well, I know you are meant to feel nervous, and I do but forgetting he exists and thinking about killing him makes me not so sure, maybe love makes people crazy. I suppose that does mean I'm in love.

Ryou mused as he walked silently into the bathroom, automatically locking the door so he could have an uninterrupted shower. He brushed his teeth and hair, then stepped into the stream of hot spray.

It feels strange that I should love a guy but then again isn't the whole point of love the lack of choice? Besides it wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming; there had been that incident with Malik.

He reached for the soap only to grab hold of some really nasty moldy slimy gunk. _Its its its… The Monster! _With three deft movements, he grabbed the gunk smashed it onto the tiled floor of the shower, and stepped on it triumphantly. Then the sorrow came. _Why did this have to be this way, Why! it was such a nice and peaceful creature that lived in the shower for a week… sigh I need new soap._

That reminder still being full of confusing emotions, Ryou shook his head, spraying water droplets onto the fogged up glass and went back to his earlier train of thought. Back to Keith.

Well, I do have someone to talk to, even if we talk about nothing most of the time. I do get practically no blackouts and am too tired to get nightmares. He does get angry yell and become physical But he is so cute when his angry! And those muscles of his, Oh yeah! Most people get grumpy at least four times a day.

Ryou took stock of the contents of his schoolbag as he dried himself gently. He put on his uniform, careful to cover the multiple bruises and cuts that covered his body.

He checked his face in the mirror and sighed as he saw that all traces of the black eye and cut lip were gone. He didn't have to use his mum's old compact today. Ryou didn't like having to wear concealer - he was raised with all the common values against boys wearing makeup. But it really saved a lot of unnecessary notice and questions. On the plus side makeup was cool and made you all pretty like.

He just does not know his own strength. I feel safe with him I guess. Safe from everyone except for him. But that makes sense, doesn't it. The people that love us are the ones that can hurt us the most. He is just an angry puppy. That bites and has rabies, but a puppy none the less.

And with that philosophic thought, Ryou grabbed his schoolbag. His deck had locked itself inside a pocket with a combination lock when Bandit Keith first arrived, and since Ryou didn't know the combination, he let it be.

Ryou ate an apple for breakfast as he walked to school - He didn't want to wake Keith who preferred to arise and breakfast in the afternoon. It tended to make Keith a little cranky and Ryou preferred not noticeably limping and being able to sit down without wincing.

* * *

Marik Ishtar sighed as the Senn Rod vanished.

He was pleased. Neglecting his operation in the last few weeks had been unavoidable, what with the move in country and then meeting Bakura. But now everything was back on track and running smoothly.

The only minor annoyance were the five Hunters who vanished without a trace, and after an exhaustive search had been found in the Shadow Realm graveyard. A place of no return for anyone that did not posess a Senn Item. They had of course been duly replaced but it was still a pain. Especially the thought that someone else was murdering victims without him being able to participate really got on his nerves.

It had been Bakura's handiwork, he was sure. It had his scent, and Marik had run the problem through Malik's mind coming up with that same solution. That had necessitated a lecture on going after a certain boy with white hair. Marik hated restating the obvious to those buffoons but it was better than losing agents every week and far better than a vengeful Bakura. Even though he could get out, Marik still didn't enjoy the Shadow Realm. _Note to self give a demostration later on on what happens to those who confront said white haired boy. _Marik smirked.

Marik sat and massaged his temples. The headache was still there, his constant companion for a week now, ever since the tournament. He had an inkling as to it's origin and now that business was over, it could be attended to.

_Bakura_. Marik smirked as his eyes flashed angrily. _Who does that thief think he is, avoiding me for a week?_

But his heart wasn't in it. Marik's sad deep blue eyes surveyed his bed longingly. He had just woken up and really did not relish the idea of school, not that he ever had. _Pointless invention_.

_Why is he avoiding me? The Rare Hunters? Of course!_ Marik shook his head at his own blindness. _One of them must die, to set an example, No one fucks around with my social life, except of course Bakura. __The only alternative would be Bakura preferring the company of Ryou._ _Or him wanting to protect Ryou from my Rare Hunters._

He felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Bakura protecting Ryou, but quickly shook it off as pure nonsense.

_He must be mad at me._ Marik reflected, as his headache lifted, only to be replaced by a harassed guilt. _He thinks I gave him the card, only to try and take it back. But what can be done now to repair matters? Nothing._

_If only I hadn't... Well it was done now._ Marik smiled as he dressed for school. _No apologies and no regrets. I need the Rare Hunters to get the three Egyptian God Cards. Then I will rule the world as the new pharaoh! Then, I can do what I like when I want with nobody to say otherwise! I will be free._

Yes, freedom is worth Bakura a hundred times over.

Marik laughed, his eyes flashing madly. _Funny I almost believed it that time._

* * *

Yugi sat outside the school with Mai and Anzu, waiting for Jounochi and Honda to get out of detention.

Malik had gone off early, saying he had lots of stuff to do. What that stuff was, Yugi had not asked, but it sounded pretty urgent.

_I hope it's nothing bad._ Yugi smiled and shook his head. _I shall pray on the "deck" for his safety, better that then the useless conversation I'm bound to have this afternoon._

Mai was talking to Anzu, and as soon as Yugi tuned into the conversation, he wished he hadn't.

"You're not really missing much there Anzu. He isn't exactly the best kisser, from what I can remember." Mai was stating matter-of-factly.

Anzu shook her head. "That's not all that counts Mai. You shouldn't have scared off Maco."

"I know that's not all that counts Anzu." Mai replied. "But he doesn't have any money either, seriously why go out with a guy if he can't even take you to a decent restaurant?"

Anzu sighed and shook her head.

"I know what i'm talking about, Anzu, listen." Mai pressed. "I've dated plenty of those hard luck stories and believe me, after the novelty wears off, all you have is a bum with a sad story. Really, you can only pity them so much before it gets boring." _So Maco has a weakness that I can exploit in a duel. This conversation might not be a waste after all._

Anzu smiled weakly. "You could let me find this out for myself."

Mai looked surprised. "And have you waste your best years on some bum? No way! Youth and beauty aren't forever Anzu. Enjoy them." _Nope, there they go again sigh._

Anzu smirked. "And how do you propose I do that? Every guy that comes along, you find some flaw with. At this rate, there'll be nobody I can date."

"What do you expect, Anzu? Men are swine, pure and simple. Oh, there are a few exceptions to be sure, but those are usually already taken by a life's pursuit. Do you want to come second to a pack of cards or a microscope all the time?"

"Of course not Mai!" Anzu excaimed, frustrated. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Mai said thoughtfully smirking, "There's always girls."

"Mai!" Anzu exclaimed.

"I'm serious Anzu, don't knock it till you've tried it." _Oh dear…_

At this point, Yugi sweatdropped and was relieved to see Honda and a furious Jounochi approach.

"You were late too, Yugi!" Jounochi exclaimed. "So how come you didn't get detention?"

Yugi smiled pleasantly. "It was my first time, Jounochi. The teacher let me off with a warning." _Young apprentice seems to be disgruntled, I wonder if a duel is immanent._

"Hmph!" Jounochi was indignant.

They were inerrupted by a worried Honda. "Hey, guys let's hurry and get to the arcade, alright? I don't want to be late for work." _At this rate the day will have been wasted._

Yugi and Jounochi nodded and started walking off with Honda. After a couple of steps they noticed that Anzu and Mai weren't following. Yugi and Jounochi turned.

"You guys go on," Mai said standing near a blushing Anzu who was looking at the ground. "I'm gonna take Anzu to a restaurant." Yugi put his deck back into its holster, it was a reflex that he had developed because it looked cool, as has high priest of PoDSIC it was practically his job description.

"Girls night out?" Asked a confused Jounochi.

"Something like that." Smiled Mai and winked at Yugi. Then she grabbed Anzu's hand and pulled her to the waiting purple car.

Jounochi turned to Yugi, frowning. "What's all that about, Yugi?" _Sigh, poor naïve pagan, still so far in the dark that the light does not penetrate. I should tell him not to worry his small insecure mind about it._

Yugi sweatdropped, and smiling pushed Jounochi after the retreating figure of Honda. "Trust me Jounochi, you don't want to know."

* * *

Seto Kaiba launched the disk again, oblivious to the beautiful sunset that lit the sky.

Hmm, the release is still not as smooth as it should be. And the balance is a little off.

He had tested the disk's gaming and the holograms had been perfect, not a glitch in sight. That had taken most of the day, as every existing monster had to be tested. The cards that Seto didn't have were the biggest hurdle, but Seto had bypassed that by using a microchip.

I'll have to destroy it. He reminded himself. If anyone got a hold of that, they would have a fullproof way to get any monster they wanted to appear.

_A pity nobody has the brains to think of it_. Seto smirked.

He pulled the disk back and gave a satisfied sigh. Most of the manual work was over. The return was perfect. The release mechanism has to be tweaked a little and the balance changed but that was all. After a small thought about wether he had a second prototype at this stage, he did, he took the disk gathered his anger from his thoughts of revenge and brutally murdered it, leaving it in pieces on the roof. _Ah… I really needed that, much better now lets go and get back to important business._

Soon, every tournament will be played with these. Seto though, satisfied as he returned to his office and workroom. It wasn't the money that he would get when Kaiba Corp put this new toy on the market, it was the sheer pleasure of a hard job well done.

But of course he couldn't relax. As soon as it was finished, he had an idea about a virtual reality game involving Duel Monsters that he had been wanting to explore. Seto had a lab organised and the hardware ready.

It was just a matter of thinking up the world and multiple quests. That was why he had digressed to the duelling disk. Besides, the Big Five had been on his case about the lack of new Kaiba Corp merchandise on the market.

Seto wasn't about to let them fiddle around with his idea, rush the plot and make a second rate computer game out of it. It would remain a secret until he was sure it was done the way he wanted.

The duelling disk should make them happy, that'll be enough for now. _And if not that I have other ways I can keep them happy, like all business men they have their weaknesses that I can exploit._

* * *

Bakura was watching Malik from the entrance of the arcade, memorising him as he stood there, happy and smiling. A tinge of pain warmed Bakura. Malik looked away from the duelling screen for a second, and stared. Bakura smirked and motioned for Malik to come out and join him...

...Marik followed Bakura to the fountain. Bakura sat, Marik remained standing, smiling insanely.

Bakura found the silent towering Marik a little bit disconcerting. _What's wrong Marik? Cat got your tongue… Oh dear._

He kept the frown off his face. "Is there something on your mind Marik?"

_It is Ryou and Keith isn't it? Sigh._ Bakura smirked and gestured for Marik to sit in front of him.

Marik sat, but with his back to Bakura. "What brings you here thief?" his tone was furiously light.

Bakura put his hand on Marik's shoulder and gently pulled him back. Marik allowed himself to lean against Bakura, rigidly. Bakura snaked his arms around Marik.

"You know better than anyone Ryou Bakura is not my concern unless his life directly affects my own." Bakura whispered. He could feel that Marik was giggling quietly, and drops of moisture hit his arms.

Remembering the reading, Bakura decided to follow his instinct and threw caution to the wind. He rocked Marik in his arms. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..." Bakura chanted into Marik's hair, holding him tightly.

"How long will you love me?" Marik whispered despondently.

"Foreverforeverforeverforever..." Bakura picked up his new chant, but Marik was still rigid in his embrace. _Man I am so going to regret this… don't you dare make me regret it Marik._

"What about Ryou Bakura?" Asked Marik tentatively.

Bakura's mouth formed a thin line. "What about Malik Ishtar?" He retorted.

The silence lengthened.

"Will you leave me?" resumed Marik quietly.

Bakura cursed himself for being unable to retort with a resounding NO! But readings didn't lie. He settled for the honest truth, no matter how much it cost him to say it.

"Only if I have to." He continued quickly, fearing he would be unable to start again if he stopped. "If anything happens to me, look after Ryou Bakura," adding smugly, "It would not do for me not to have a body to return to."

Before Marik could reply, because Marik would reply, Bakura stood and left. _Just like a disgruntled Puppy, but that is not a fair description. I hope he doesn't mind me leaving a photo of me in his shirt. _Bakura smirked.

* * *

Marik smiled and shook his head. He was relieved. Bakura seemed to know about the Rare Hunters indeed, but the incident did not seem to bother him.

No, something else was bothering him. He felt it at the back of his shirt. A tinge of worry started Marik's heart beating faster at the thought. He said he loved me, something must really be wrong. He pulled a picture of Bakura from the back of his shirt, a recent photo of him with Bakura at his house. _Man he is sneaky I didn't even notice the flash. _Bakura's face smirking back from the photo, his worry grew. _Ra be damned… Something is very wrong._

It reminded him too much of Cyprus and now that he thought about it, India. In Cyprus Bakura had escaped by the skin of his teeth though. Marik didn't want to remember India. Bakura was by far the luckier of the two of them, Marik reasoned and it was unlikely that history would repeat itself.

_And if it does I will be ready, with the biggest weapon I can find to make it a fitting end. Next time, when I die I will bring with me a hundred slaves with me into the afterlife._

Marik considered going after Bakura but if the other had wanted the company, he would have stayed. Marik stood lazily, smiling like a cat who had been at the cream.

He was compromised at last, Marik could be sure of Bakura's feelings once more after the gap between lives. This was indeed progress.

But as he returned to his post, worry came over him once more.

Bakura had said he would only leave if he must, and gave directions for when he would do so. This means there is a good chance he will leave, and who knows for how long and how permanently.

What's more, he felt something would happen to him, and Bakura's instincts had always been correct. _If anything does happen they shall pay, whoever is the source of his pain or woe. They shall all die before they even get a glimpse of their bloody foe. But till then.._

Well, Marik smirked, all that could be done was trust the thief's skill and tact. Things that he was by no means lacking.

Please not India.

_I swear to you on the secret of the pharaoh, Bakura, I will keep Ryou Bakura safe until you return, be it only from himself_...

...Malik shook his head, his emotions in turmoil. He thought he had seen Ryou. _I couldn't have, though it pains me to even think it_, _I screwed up majorly there_. Ryou hasn't acknowledged his presence since the tournament.

Malik decided that when he was old and grey he'd laugh at his pride, which it seems, has lost him the only key he had to his madness.

Not just that, Ryou had seemed like the only person who could relate. _Our madness, which had stemmed from an obvious-_ He realised he hadn't had his drugs this morning. _Man I need to take something; I do not want to think about it. For Ra's Sake I just don't want to think._

Malik groaned and went back to work, keeping at bay the feeling that he'd lost half of himself.

This is my one chance at a life of my own and I make such a mess of it! AH Damnation, Again I'm thinking, I need to get to the bar, I don't care if the boss is going to be unhappy, maybe I could just say, No Stop Thinking. No more, no more…


	6. Storm Zap Zap Oooo pretty

There's not more to life than Duel Monsters.

Ch6: Storm... Zap Zap... Oooo pretty..

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or story from Yu Gi Oh. I don't reserve any rights on this story.

I would like to thank golden sprite for letting me use and abuse her story, thx sis. One note to the readers, I apologise for not writing for so long, got busy with other life stuff. But now I'm back to happily butchering my lovely sisters story. Enjoy!

**WARNING!** For any of you Yu Gi Oh fans, **please** don't hate me for what I am about to do to the characters during this story. I repeat if you get offended easily and don't enjoy the butchery of Yu Gi Oh characters and events, don't read this story, or print it out and burn it, to relieve the pain.

I restate I have the full permission of the Author of "There's More To Life Than Duel Monsters" to kidnap and butcher her story until I am satisfied with the bleeding remains.

* * *

Keith's POV 

Friday Night

Ryou Bakura's Apartment

Well, it wasn't here. _He must be either wearing it, around that pretty little neck of his… No it is not pretty! Or he was hiding it real well._ Keith smirked as he slammed the last drawer shut. Ransacking the apartment had left it in a mess but it hardly mattered anymore.

Keith walked into the kitchen and opened his bottle of bourbon. He couldn't stay another night in the little twerp's bed anyway. The one thing that cheered him up was the thought that he now knew for sure he wasn't a faggot. _Or am I… No Hell no that's revolting…_

Keith shivered in disgust and remedied it with a long draught of bourbon.

_That shiny necklace had better be worth all this trouble. I mean jeese, such a needy kid. _

He always knew an opportunity when he saw it and at the tournament when the twerp wore the necklace, he won every duel. Besides it looked really good around his neck. _Oh stop thinking about that neck already!_

Keith had decided that that was exactly the sort of thing he needed to get back into the elite of the duelling world. He'd have to see the extent of its beauty… and of course power, but thoughts of crushing Pegasus and becoming the next Seto Kaiba were never far from his mind. _Man I want to be as gorgeous as Pegasus… Stop that you're not into Fashion._

Keith had had no set plan when he followed the twerp from the competition, and he had almost given it up when he saw the creepy cloaked dudes, but then it got real windy and the next thing he knew when he opened his eyes – shut because of the dust flying around, he had to protect his lovely feminine ayes – they were gone.

It all kinda fell into place after the kid thought Keith rescued him.

Keith suspected the necklace. But the unknown danger just made him want it more, the reckless adventure…

He hadn't even needed to lie, and once he got the twerp's trust he just had to play to the emotions clearly written all over the twerp's face. And all over the ceiling of his bedroom… in red lipstick… _Where did he find that lipstick, that was a real fine looking colour… think tough thoughts, Big guns, half dressed women._

The hardest part had been to be nice when all he wanted to do was beat the necklace's location out of the kid.

He now felt sick at the worm's touch and smell. Because he was **Not** a fag.

It was a pleasant surprise when he'd lost his temper and the kid didn't kick him out. Since then, he'd let it loose whenever he felt like it. It only seemed to make the kid like him more and try to please him. Which in turn made him hate the kid more, it was a love, hate relationship, he did the hating and the worm did the loving…

_The little worm._

Keith took a swig of bourbon. _Well it has been a week and enough is enough, I am not going to be a toy boy no longer, However Enj- No you are not a Fag._ Besides there were the regionals to consider, as well as the fact that if he stayed any longer, he thought he might really lose it and become a fag._ A fag…_ That thought ever present in the back of his mind and if he killed the kid he would have a criminal record.

The last thing he needed was a criminal record.

Keith put down the bourbon and growled in disgust – the little worm was really late today. He hoped it had been something important because if not, he didn't have the time to wait upon the twerp's pleasure. _Or is it my pleasure. Nope its his damn it._

Keith shivered, then smirked. Either way it gave him a stellar excuse and the out he'd been waiting for. Get out before he became… something he was defiantly not, Ever.

He decided he'd confront the kid, display disbelief and jealousy at his reply, demand the necklace, take it, maybe beat up on the kid for old times sake, then leave him in the dark and cold.

_Hmm, it would be good_ – it was a good plan and he'd enjoy it.

Keith took a swig of bourbon. Right, he'd enjoy it more if he didn't feel sick at the scent of the kid – he used berry scanted shampoos recently, and usually smelt of chocolate.

Keith hummed tunelessly as he turned off the lights and opened all the windows and doors for good ventilation. If he reminded him, the worm would be quiet – he was so pathetically polite. Pity Keith was put off chocolate for life but it would be worth it.

He smirked, still humming a song he'd heard at a club.

"…

Don't ask me why I smoke.

But I drink to get drunk,

Don't ask me why I smoke, I don't know,

But I drink to get drunk,

…"

Keith's POV

* * *

Yugi Moto was watching the store this Saturday. He stood behind the counter in his usual leather, sorting through the newest cards. There was nothing there to catch his interest. He was asked to fill in, the check out chick for the first time was a no show. _Hope everything is fine, can't have eye candy going to waste. _

Yugi smiled vaguely at the cards.

_How good you cards have been to me. I do not deserve it. I suppose another sacrifice on the altar is in order… I had that hamster saved up if I do remember correctly. Sigh regionals are coming again, I should be there._

Unfortunately, all he could do was dream about it; his ranking was not nearly high enough to be invited to take part. Beating Seto Kaiba might have boosted his fame to dizzying heights, but the scoring system was arranged so that he needed more than one tournament win to reach the level that distinguished amateur duellists from the professional ones. _However superior I may be, it will take time…_

It was nice to wish to be in the regionals this year though. Yugi was certain that, if he were invited this year, all the heretics would see his true might as he sits at number one of the tournament ladder.

The doorbell brought Yugi out of his reverie. _Damn who interrupts my thoughts of grandeur, some pagan no doubt?_

The sun was shining outside, so it was with some surprise that Yugi regarded the little boy, drenched to the bone, dripping puddles as he entered the store, shivering in his t-shirt and cargo pants. It may have been sunny, but it was cool.

The boy seemed familiar to Yugi.

The boy glanced around the store, his eyes focusing on Yugi. The door closed, chiming.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" He asked, pompously. _Am I Yugi Moto? Look at the due Bro!_

Yugi, still bemused, nodded.

The tension built as the two continued to look at each other.

"You beat Seto Kaiba?" _No Duh._

Yugi nodded.

"Then I challenge you to a Duel. If you win, you can take my place in the regionals. If I win, I'll be the first to beat the boy who beat Seto Kaiba. Oh, and I'll get Exodia the Forbidden One." _… Exodia… I am sorry…_

The tension of the silence that followed seeped into Yugi, as he considered his position.

_I could duel, I wont lose, but... Exodia… I am so sorry… heart of the cards may not be with me… I still have not payed tribute for the loss of Exodia… Heart of the cards does not look lightly upon loosing one of their own…_

_If I win, I can be in the regionals._

Yugi wasn't sure if he could win, He didn't want to ask the deck to help him after such a disaster. His hand went into his pocket, to the deck.

_Heart of the cards, what should I do?..._

...Yami smirked. "I accept." _Prepare to be annihilated…_

The boy sneezed. _Oh for Ra's sake cover your mouth._

It was a bit of an anticlimax, really...

...Yugi smiled. "I'll get you a towel, you should dry off or you'll catch a cold." _Freaking Idiot, you'll die of pneumonia before you are beaten… then the bet means nothing._

The boy returned the smile. "Thanks. I'm Tommy by the way." _So?…_

A couple of minutes later, the boy was still moist but no longer shivering, drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen, the shop was closed.

Yugi smiled as he sat down, cocking his head to the side. _Oh god I needed that stretch…_

Then after his much needed stretch he put all his attention on remembering where he had seen this boy before.

_Pegasus, something to do with... Oh!_ _He was the boy that beat Bandit Keith! Such a pathetic soul… he thinks after the one game he is any good? Sigh I hate fools more then heretics…_

"I remember your TV appearance, Tommy." Said Yugi, smiling.

Tommy smiled back. "Yeah, it kinda launched my career. I don't really like Duel Monsters." _Blasphemy!_

He hung his head, then almost angrily clarifying. "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm good." _Oh god you suck…_

He shrugged. "It's just not for me, you know?" _Not for you? I suppose not all like the game of Life…_

Yugi nodded, although he had never felt anything of the sort. Duel Monsters was his life. "What would you like to be?" Yugi asked, intrigued. _This should be funny…_

Tommy's eyes lit up. "A marine biologist! On the way here, I saw the perfect specimen of algae in the river, but I overreached myself." He finished, laughing. _Oh good, I am playing a geek, sigh._

Yugi smiled. "Did the algae get away?"

Tommy grinned back. "Yeah, but there's always next time." _Algae can get away? Bah… I pity you…_

"Finished?" Yugi nodded at Tommy's cup.

"Yeah, thanks. So how's about we duel? Here's fine." _Here, outside, in the river, just give me a time and place; ill beat you any hour any day._

Yugi took the cups, rinsed them and put them by the sink, then sat opposite Tommy, taking out his deck...

..."You go first." _Show me your Prowess, Slave. Although who is your owner? Sigh I feel so out of place; I shall stick to what I know, To Battle!_

Just as they finished shuffling each other's decks, Jounochi burst in through the back door.

"Yugi, I have to talk to you." He said, catching his breath. He was still in school uniform, which was being too forgetful, even for Jounochi. _Apprentice cant you see thy lord is busy?_

Yami passed the deck back to Tommy, who passed back Yugi's deck, put his down, and then glanced at Jounochi before taking six cards.

Yami did not even glance, he was too busy looking at the cards and planning strategies.

"Can it wait Jounochi?" He asked, glancing at Tommy, who was even now deep in thought about strategies.

_This is giving him an advantage. Jounochi… leave… NOW._

Yugi felt the thought, but it was not his own. He tried to turn his head to the obviously upset Jounochi, but he couldn't move.

"This is important, Yugi." Said the blonde, openly down cast at the cold reception and quizzically raising an eyebrow at Tommy.

"So is this duel." Said Yami coldly, then added kindly. "I am not the only friend you have, Jounochi."

_Stop pestering me Friend, I have a battle to attend to, which You are wrecking._

"What's up with you, Yugi?" Asked Jounochi, his voice concerned, but the urgency of his communication seemed to outweigh his friend's weirdness.

Jounochi shrugged. "Whatever. Do you know where they are?" _What do you think is up? Plebian I am about to destroy this Slave._

Yami nodded, still looking at the cards. "Anzu and Mai I have no idea about, but Honda said there was a motorcycle show in the city. Malik and he are bound to be there, if they could get off work."

"Thanks," said Jounochi and ran out, slamming the door in a rush. Another thought that wasn't his own rushed passed his mind. _Good riddance._

Yugi wanted to rush out after him, but he also wanted a place in the regionals.

_Sorry Jounochi_, he thought.

Yami smiled at Tommy. "Thankyou for waiting so patiently." _I will for my apprentice's sake make this quick._

Tommy smirked, his eyes shining mischievously. "Anytime."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was still wearing the blue trench coat he wore to the tournament. 

He was outwardly composed as he presented the Duelling Disk to the Big 5 executives who were irreplaceable in running Kaiba Corp. _Or were they… _

If they had been replaceable, Seto would have executed them a long time ago, in the most gruesome ways he could think of.

He was seething inwardly.

These men reminded him of his foster father Gozaburo and as such were revolting to him. Power hungry, ambitious, inventive in planning and bold in execution, they, along with Gozaburo Kaiba had put Kaiba Corp. on the proverbial map. He hated every single quality they possessed… But their business relationship prevented him from doing anything rash.

Seto had more than doubled the millions, but they had made them from scratch. These people were not irrelevant or weak, though they were obsequious when they talked to him.

Behind his back, they plotted to take over Kaiba Corp. But this didn't worry Seto, for when they came, he had already everything in place for their demise.

Seto concentrated on his presentation.

_I don't know why they despise me. _He smirked inwardly_. I guess I'm not a people person. Or perhaps they hate my family values. Or maybe it's the fact I can squish every single one of them if they stepped out of line… but then they could do the same to me. But that's irrelevant at the present moment._

He finished as usual, by stating what he wanted done. "I want this manufactured well, so no short-cuts. I don't expect it will be ready before the regionals," he went on as he saw one trying to object, "and I intend to feature them in a local tournament after Pegasus' Duellist Kingdom."

One of the five spoke up. "Pegasus is hosting a tournament? I expect we will be providing the hardware, so why had it not been brought to the board's attention?" _Its because you sirs are Imbeciles._

Another nodded. "We would be better able to deal with these things if you would let us know beforehand, Seto." _You mean meddle better. Fool I won't have you spoil my plans._

Seto Kaiba remained calm through an immense force of will

_If it's not one thing, it's another. Will they ever cease lecturing me! I know what I am doing. I just wish they would stop wasting our time, and start the struggle of power… I know its coming._

_At least they know nothing of the prototype game. _

He reflected coldly. _I would have them thinking as little as possible. I will force their hand…_

Automatically, he clarified. "Maxemillion Pegasus is hosting a tournament on his island, Duellists' Kingdom. We installed all that hardware privately for him, months after it had completed testing satisfactorily. There is nothing to bring before the board. His tournament, his equipment, ready to go."

He paused "Anything else? No? Good. Meeting Adjourned."

Seto smirked as the doors closed behind him. They would have their hands full for a while with production and final testing. The key to the disk was destroyed, and all loose ends neatly tied up in that quarter.

Seto left the building to go home for the first time that week. _Mokuba I'm Home!_

They were always trying to find out his secrets, let them work out the existence of Otogi before next month's board meeting

_This leaves my hands unusually free to work on my world. I think I will make Mokuba the princess, it's the obvious choice. I mean he would look so Cute!_

Seto smirked at the thought of his little brother in a dress. _Ah, the little pleasures of life. Well he may be upset, but he will come around, I mean he will be a star... my Mokuba a star._

Seto sighed contentedly when he was sure nobody could see or hear him. The job had been demanding, at times even exhausting but its completion was immensely satisfying.

He didn't even mind the car tailing him home. Well more like he didn't get annoyed enough to have his driver to shoot out its tires… But in Seto's book that's as good as it gets.

Due to his well trained and well paid staff, Seto managed to get into his house without being bothered by the mob of reporters outside who wanted to know whether he was going to play in the world championship to defend his title, what were his thoughts on cancer research – the latest charity he had donated to for tax purposes – and what his favourite colour was.

_Note to self; give them a bonus of twenty dollars a piece… those staff are a wonderful time saver… but if they slack off they are all fired… _Seto smirked at that thought.

At home, he was met by screams coming from up the hallway. _Home Sweet Home._

Soon a dishevelled Mokuba appeared in a cape and with a sword, chased by some girls dressed as cheerleaders, followed by a clam Otogi in the bottom half of a dragon costume.

"Save me Seto!" Mokuba screamed, hiding behind his brother. "The damsels are attacking me because I was going to slay their dragon!"

Seto looked at Otogi, raising an eyebrow.

Otogi shrugged. "They're my cheerleaders. They follow me everywhere." He said helpfully, pointing to the now quiet and blushing girls.

Seto could see he would not get any work done here. Otogi already felt like a thorn in his side. _Hmm thorns… maybe if I could stick about a thousand thorns into Otogi he would give off sounds of his delightful woe… no no that cant happen… sigh I hate guests sometimes._

Quickly deciding, Seto patted Mokuba absently on the head, sent a rough "send them home," to Otogi, and proceeded through the house.

He could work best in the lab, naturally, but then the tail became a problem. The only other way out of the house was through the secondary control room in his lair, via the secret passage, through the garden, over the cliff into the waiting boat (Seto was always prepared for a quick exit) and quietly back to town.

Seto slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Ryou Bakura was depressed. Or was it obsessed… 

No, no he was really depressed.

It wasn't the normal kind of depression you get when your girlfriend leaves you. _He left Meeeeeeeeee… _The wail in his head subsided.

He was also bleeding but the pain was a welcome distraction from the jumble of thoughts in his head. Some Paranoid, others confused and last of all sad. But then he was used to having confusion, paranoia or sadness… not all three at the same time.

It did however stain the school uniform he was still wearing. _Damn… my blood my beautiful blood… _His paranoid mind started to weep… he ignored it.

Ryou was automatically cleaning up the mess around him. The windows were still wide open from Friday night. Ryou had closed the door into the hall.

Daylight and the sound of rain whitewashed the apartment. It seemed to Ryou like he was walking in a dream. No a nightmare…

Ryou flinched as he passed mirrors. The one thing he was thankful for was that the entire thing had passed without notice. He couldn't have them knowing he is weak… after all his protector had left him… _My knight in shinning armour!_ Sporadic sobs came next into that mind… again he ignored them.

After a while, his wounds stopped bleeding and he got used to the pain.

Even later, the apartment was cleaner than it had been in years and as clean as it could get.

Ryou stopped, and stood staring into space. He couldn't feel anything except emptiness now, that and warm swellings here and there. The apartment was empty, he was a walking shell, there was nothing, and it was as if nothing had happened. He felt completely distanced from his absolutely crushed mind… as if it was in the next room sobbing through a door and wall…

Ryou went on methodically to clean himself up, soaking the uniform in cold water to get rid of the blood, patching up wounds using the first aid kit he kept under the sink and getting changed into his usual loose jeans, green shirt and white jumper – comfort clothes.

_There is no Senn Ring anymore, no pressure._ The next thought made him sad. _Nobody will leave me notes on the fridge anymore. I am not Safe…_

Ryou knew it wasn't just Keith who was gone. His protector too had went, that invisible being and now he was completely exposed…

Living with Keith was like living in a daydream. He hadn't been surprised at the outcome.

_Why does everybody always leave? Why? Even if I have faults…_

_There must be something wrong with me._ He concluded.

Ryou had nothing left to do after patching himself up. He decided to leave the coffee and such around in the hope... _Well, hope springs eternal. I cannot protect myself now…_

Ryou smirked, but it felt strange, so he stopped. He felt like running around and laughing at his freedom, but he could also lie in the foetal position and cry all day.

Ryou did nothing instead.

Some time passed, Ryou shook his head. _This is not very healthy._ He berated himself. _I need something to wake me up. I need to be prepared… I must survive._

Ryou walked up to the kitchen table and took out a knife.

_Just a light cut_, he thought. _Only enough to concentrate my thoughts, not near veins, on the back of my wrist. I need to stay alert._

Ryou shut his eyes, bit his lip and quickly slashed. Nothing.

It took some time to find a knife sharp enough to cut human skin, strangely enough there was one in his pocket... There was only a little pain, a little blood and then sweet clarity in the fog of lost loneliness hat had enveloped him.

Ryou decided to keep that knife in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. After all, it was a kind of medicine.

* * *

Malik Ishtar massaged his temples; he had a headache the size of Lower Egypt. Domino city was very busy during the day, and the motorbike show even more so. Added to that, it was also very noisy. The smell of petrol didn't really bother him, but he had dressed too lightly – a light blue sleeveless cotton t-shirt, the usual jewellery, which didn't look out of place here and dark grey cargo pants. Besides he needed his fix… at least the hang over kept him from thinking clearly. _Sigh maybe saving up money for this trip was not such a good idea…_

Malik beamed at the upgrade parts in his hands, then stuffed them into a bag. Some of the bikes here were in really good shape and gave him a couple of upgrade ideas.

It had been worth the trip.

As he straightened up, Malik glanced around looking for Honda. He spotted the tall brunette a couple of rows along in torn jeans and a "you can take my life, but you'll never get my motorbike," t-shirt, looking avidly at tyres. _Sigh so, so true._

Malik smirked and looked at the sky. It was fast becoming cloudy but from a glimpse of the sun, he could tell it was near midday.

The show closed at ten, but Honda said he had to be home before dinner, which was at seven, so they'd have to leave soon after five. That meant five hours of tailing Honda not to get lost...

... _Whoop dee fucking doo_.

Marik smirked; he liked that expression and could see Jounochi coming up behind him in the rear view mirror display.

_Perhaps the plebeian could provide a distraction_...

...Malik felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to face Jounochi, a surprised smile on his face.

He was in fact, surprised that he had not been surprised to see Jounochi here.

"Hey Malik. Glad I've found ya. This place's full of freaks." _Oh I will be any kind of freak you want me to be… sigh just doesn't work as well without alcohol or drugs… and with a headache._

Malik laughed. "I wouldn't say that in front of Honda if I were you."

He pointed out the brunette, now chatting to a bikie decked out in leather, standing next to a black motorbike. As if that wasn't enough, the motorbike had flames and skulls painted on it.

Jounochi frowned. "I know better than to bother Honda when he's obsessin' about bikes." His face was grim. _Ooo but this might at least provide a distraction._

"What's wrong, Jounochi?" Malik asked cheerfully.

"Ah, nothing. I just need three million dollars by next week." Jounochi slumped onto a nearby bench. _Nice… I could be wasted for… like a fortnight on that, a year if I was careful… Who am I kidding, me careful with money? Nah._

Malik sat nearby and smiled. "Spare tyre?"

Jounochi was startled. "Huh?"

Malik smiled encouragingly. "Do you want a spare tyre?"

Jounochi was really confused. "Uh. What'd I do with a spare tyre?"

Malik shrugged, leaned back on the bench, resting his head on his hands and smirked at the darkening sky. "All I have to give is a spare tyre and until you tell me why you need three million dollars, I'm afraid I can't really be of greater assistance."

Jounochi slouched. "Point taken. Well, you know my sister Shizuka went to see an optometrist?"

Malik nodded. "A doctor, yes. She was going blind." _Blind? Damn that means she will miss out on seeing my lovely figure… nope still isn't working. Sigh I need to get wasted._

Jounochi winced. "Well, she'd gonna go blind soon forever, unless she can get an eye operation. The only time that's available is next week and guess what? It costs three million. I'm not Seto Kaiba, I can't just pull three million dollars outta my ass. So, do you know of any way for me to get it by next week?"...

...Marik smirked. "Sucks to be you."

He pretended to think for a bit, carefully watched by Jounochi. He grinned. "Well, I can think of one way. But I need to know how badly you want this."

Jounochi smirked. "Yeah right."

He then shrugged. "I'd die for my sis, if you must know." _Hmmm I suppose I could cut off a leg of yours and hear you scream… Brilliant! Hang on maybe I should peel off his fingernails… No, no I should first and for most replace my hunter, Business before pleasure._

Marik nodded. "Good, so you can keep this quiet. Nobody'd believe you anyway but I won't take any chances. How would you like to be a Rare Hunter?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, I'm not really Malik. My name is uh... not important, but you can call me Namu."

Jounochi looked sceptically at Marik.

"I run a secret organization employing such people as yourself who need something only I can provide. In your case, three million dollars by next week. I use..."

Here Marik displayed the Millenium Rod.

"I am destined for this magic Millenium Rod, one of seven Senn Items. It can control people's minds and send them to the Shadow Realm – a very nasty place. I use the organization of my Rare Hunters for whatever ends I choose." _And its so much fun too…_

"Once you are a rare Hunter, There is no going back unless I release you, and believe me, I won't.

"I am, in fact an age old reincarnated soul, and Malik doesn't know about me. And under no circumstances are you to tell, or hint to him about it. I am very powerful, and I have a job that's up for grabs.

"I need the mind of a very rich man who can fund my operations. He is a motorbike fan and will visit the show tomorrow. All you have to do is set up a successful ambush, mind you, he has security and you do not.

"Since he will give me billions, I can spare three million for you. However, you will be in my service until I release you – so, for ever."

Jounochi, who had looked sceptical at first, had been stunned by the appearance of the Millennium Rod and the fact that the end of Marik's speech had occurred in his head.

He swallowed. "Uh, Namu? You couldn't give me a friend's discount?" _Such a pleasant fool, he should be fun to have around._

Marik grinned maniacally. "Oh I am. You call me Namu. The other Rare Hunters have to call me Master Marik. And as I'm feeling generous, I will give you two people to assist you in all tasks.

"They'll serve me, but they'll follow your orders. ANY orders. Mind you keep them alive. It was hard enough to replace the batch I lost last week."

Jounochi thought, but Marik could see there was nothing to think about; this was Jounochi's only choice. _Sigh I love when opportunities like this present themselves…_

He nodded, decided. "I'll do it."

Marik grinned as the rain started to fall and lightning lit up the sky. "Good." The Senn Rod started to glow. Jounochi swallowed.

* * *

Yugi frowned worriedly. Something strange was happening to him this weekend. Yesterday, he had brushed off Jounochi for the sake of winning a duel. Which in itself wasn't weird, it was the fact that now he had this annoying feeling, which was unfamiliar, regret_. Do I really care for my friends this much? Isn't Duel monsters everything that I need in life? I suppose this feeling won't go away from self-reflection._

_Perhaps I should find him,_ Yugi thought, taking his jacket and walking out into the rain.

But Jounochi was nowhere to be found. Yugi had looked everywhere; school – in case of a Sunday detention, their favourite lunch spots, and the arcade, where he bumped into Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba was sitting on the couch in front of the duelling screen and everybody kept a discreet distance away from him. He lazily looked over his shoulder at the dripping and obviously worried Yugi. He smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?"

The comment registered in Yugi's head but he was getting desperate, and right now, Kaiba was the only one that could help. "Have you seen Jounochi?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Lost your pet? Why don't you whistle, offer a treat, he might come back. You shouldn't let him off his leash like that, who knows what garden he is digging up right now."

Yugi frowned, holding in his illogical fury from view. "Please, Seto, it's really important."

Kaiba winced. "Kaiba."

"Sorry, Seto. But it's really important."

Kaiba grunted. "I said Call me Kaiba."

"Sorry, _Seto_. But this is really important."

Kaiba was now angry. "I said Call me Kaiba!"

"Fine, Kiaba. But this is still really important."

Kaiba looked thoughtfully at Yugi, who felt like he was being carefully assessed. "He came in here yesterday morning. He looked really upset, not to mention agitated." Kaiba smirked. "Sort of like you do now. He said he was looking for his friends who worked here – probably part of your retinue."

Yugi was listening attentively. "And?"

"They weren't here. Then he asked the manager to loan him three million dollars. He looked desperate. I'm not sure how he expected his friends to help him. Somehow it seemed to make sense in that vacant head of his."

Yugi was shocked, and looked disbelievingly at Kaiba.

Yugi started smiling weakly; he was confused. Seto Kaiba was not known for his sense of humour, and he looked perfectly serious, probably even a fraction angry.

Still, three million dollars!_ For what? Why didn't he tell me?_ Then it hit.

"Oh." Yugi managed worriedly.

Kaiba continued as if oblivious. "I wonder he didn't come running to you, tail between his legs."

"He did." Yugi replied automatically. As his mind started to think about whom he could contact through his religious connections to get the 3 million dollars.

Kaiba smirked. "And you sent him on his way? I'd agree with that treatment, but then that is just me. I wonder if he doesn't think fame's gone to your head."

"He wouldn't think that." Yugi replied, wide-eyed. _Still I think I know of how to get that money… hopefully Jounochi hasn't already done something I will regret._

"Yes, he is pretty thick, so perhaps it hasn't sunk in but the way you're going, I'm sure it's just a matter of time. Speaking of time, you're wasting mine."

"Oh." Yugi shook himself. "Thanks for your help Seto. Bye, bye Seto" But Kaiba was now feigning that he was no longer paying attention. Although Yugi knew, each time he called him Seto, Kaiba did hear it and was irritated by it, underneath his mask of contentment. _Sigh even annoying Kaiba hasn't helped. I really have to find Jounochi._

Yugi wandered off aimlessly, eventually finding himself in the park. _Sigh I suppose nothing left to do but pray._

Yugi collapsed onto a bench with a splash. He was soaked and exhausted, not to mention very upset and at the same time, unsure why he was so upset. He tried to pray to the heart of the cards… but they didn't respond his call, his faith had failed him… and so had he failed his friends.

There was a slight chance that Jounochi was with the others somewhere – the motorbike show was supposed to be on all weekend or maybe Mai made him carry shopping bags for her and Anzu.

Knowing Jounochi if he was that upset, he'd say something, unless he was REALLY upset, in which case...

Yugi remembered back to when he'd had no friends and Jounochi and Honda bullied him, even taking his Senn Puzzle once. He stood up for Jounochi later and they had become friends. He had also once defended Anzu from a purse-snatcher.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember how he'd done it. _Weird. This sort of stuff never happened before I pieced together the Senn Puzzle._

It had been hard to make friends, and Yugi held the puzzle partly responsible for his good luck. But recently, it was as though the puzzle had focused its luck on Duel Monsters, to the detriment of everything else. And Yugi actually found himself caring about that!

He had to do something. Otherwise, it was going to lose him all the friends he had come to cherish. If the puzzle was at fault, it meant there was only one thing that he could do.

Yugi frowned at his puzzle worriedly. _Maybe I should throw it away._ Duelling meant a lot to him; it was his life, but his friends unfortunately meant more. It was strange… even PoDSIC didn't mean as much to him as his friends… he just never truly realised it before. _Oh gods… I have gone all mopey._

He took off the puzzle as if in a daze, and carried it to the nearby bridge, pausing to stare at the river below.

_What about the heart of the cards? I would be betraying them, and all that I preach, not to mention I'll upset Grandpa,_ flashed in Yugi's mind.

Yugi shook his head and smiled at the mental picture of his grandfather. _He'd understand, or at least if he doesn't I wont live to tell the tale, so it really doesn't matter that much. _

Yugi held the puzzle over the rushing water, sped up by the rain ... and ... let ... go.

It fell in with a splash and Yugi suddenly felt hollow, like he'd lost part of himself.

Walking away, he pondered something that Anzu had said.

"There's more to life than Duel Monsters." Yugi smiled sadly; he still couldn't see it. Duel Monsters was life to him. But he found he valued his friends more than life.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Seto's eyes were glazed over as he stared into space, tallying all the things that could go wrong in his life at the present moment, which he had not provided for. It was that or thinking about that obnoxious little brat, who kept calling him by his first name. 

He even considered strangling the little man with his pointy hair and leather… but it somehow felt that he would be getting too close to a situation that could be misconstrued as kinky … _I mean the boy wears all leather… _He shuddered to himself, and returned to his tallying.

It was a long list and didn't make him feel any happier. Though, naturally it was a vital activity; to be able to deal with these events smoothly if indeed they occurred.

This, a rare event in Seto's life – he had nothing to do. To be precise, he had run out of things to do and was now doing a mental housekeeping.

The tally didn't take very long, and ran all the way from the disturbing 90 percent chance that Otogi would make school uncomfortable to be in on Monday, through the 50 percent chance of the investigation into Gozaburo Kaiba's death being reopened, to the miniscule chance that the Big 5 would all resign today and allow him to torture every single one of them for revenge.

Seto smirked inwardly at the last. _Wishful thinking. _

He was still feeling the satisfaction of his petty revenge on Yugi. Although it had meant plummeting to the level of his so called peers, Seto wasn't in the mood to care; in his eyes, this made them even, well it did till the twerp called him Seto as he left. _Oh gods I wish I could just kill that little kid._

He was still sitting on the couch in front of the duelling screen. Seto had done all the work he could on his world, and after falling asleep in the simulator, found that he had today completely free. Since it was raining, he went to the nearest place he wouldn't be bothered at. _And surprise, surprise I was still bothered by fools. At least Ludo isn't as bad as the rest._

Seto knew Ludo from way back, they had met through Pegasus back when Gozaburo Kaiba had still run Kaiba Corp. Since his untimely death, most merchandise that Kaiba Corp. had wanted to test had gone to Ludo first.

For the next year, at most, the arcade officially belonged to Otogi. It had been done before when Pegasus had launched Duel Monsters. Needless to say Ludo was Pegasus' choice for manager. It was the only thing Seto hadn't changed after Kaiba Corp. got the arcade back from Pegasus. Needless to say, the two had different ideas about what an arcade should look like. As well as ideas about what being sain meant.

In the purchase agreement, Ludo came with the arcade. Ludo, in turn made sure Seto wasn't pestered by the kids and had all the coffee he wanted. It was a good arrangement.

Seto usually didn't trust people unless he absolutely had to; the Big 5, his staff and sometimes Pegasus. Mokuba and Ludo were the only exceptions, and he couldn't trust Mokuba not to get hurt or tricked… _poor innocent Mokuba… I wont let the World Hurt you… ever…_

Nobody could hurt Ludo and nobody had ever tried to trick him.

Seto considered Ludo to be smart. In a very animal sense of course, but he seemed a good judge of character. Sort of like dogs had a great sense of smell and keen hearing.

Seto felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Ludo, handing him an ancient mobile phone – Ludo's. "Boss's callin', boss." Ludo called both Pegasus and Seto 'boss'. Seto wondered briefly what he'd call Otogi and whether it could get confusing.

"Kaiba here."

"Kaiba boy!" No matter how many times he heard it, that greeting and that voice made him shudder. He waited for the punch. "I hear you lost spectacularly to none other than little Yugi Moto! Tsk, tsk, bad form for the great Seto Kaiba to lose. People might start to think you're human." It was below the belt and it stung, but Seto was never one to lose his cool.

In arctic tones, he replied. "Your point?"

"Actually, funny you should say that," Pegasus sounded thoughtful which was a bad sign. "I've had a breach in my security. That's why I called; you can be here in two hours. I've sent my helicopter with a suit to pick you up."

Seto considered leaving Pegasus in the lurch but since he had designed the security system himself, it was a matter of pride. "Fine." He turned off the phone.

_Sigh that man… Is driving me to insani-… oh god he is making me like him!_

Seto smirked inwardly at the following thought. _Perhaps he knows that he is…_ _Pegasus is as slippery as they come. It's probably just because he is absolutely loopy. Bastard called me inhuman too._

He smashed the phone on the floor and proceeded to demolish it with his foot, then handed the money for a replacement phone to Ludo. He had a little time, since there was a helipad on the roof of the shopping centre. Seto asked for his sixth cup of coffee. Ludo wasn't fazed – he'd seen Seto on worse days than this.

"Sure thing, boss. I recon' you'll soon build up an immunity."

* * *

Bakura grinned. _This is too easy, and you were worried._

Bandit Keith didn't answer. He must have wandered off.

Bakura slipped off the tree, with catlike grace. Keith's body protested but he paid it no heed. This situation was only temporary, and damn all of Marik's insinuations, Bakura objected to the treatment of Ryou. It was his body too.

He walked quietly through the forest, periodically glancing at the Senn Ring. Keith's memory had yielded the location of the Senn Eye – Maxemillion Pegasus, currently on his private island, Duellist Kingdom.

It had taken a while but he now knew all the patrol routes and times. He could hear Keith mumbling in his head; he was back, and kept going on about revenge on Pegasus, and about how all of Pegasus corp. out to get him… which Bakura swears was not of his doing.

Bakura ignore it, it was just prattle, it didn't matter.

Keith – through threatening to destroy the Senn Ring and thereby, Bakura – had found out that the ring could summon creatures from the shadow realm but he had been unable to use it properly.

Bakura was quite pleased with the result. Stealing a body was not an easy feat. _Hehehe I'm just too good for my own well being sometimes. I hope Ryou hasn't jumped off a cliff by now…_

He looked up at the castle wall. This was where the forest met the base of the castle. Too high and exposed to climb, besides, he doubted Keith's body could be made to hold it'd own weight. The man was built like a tank.

Bakura felt a slight pang. He missed his true form – the agility and reflexes that he'd worked on after awakening from the Senn Ring. He also missed Ryou. It was tiring having to remain in control the whole time; he wondered how he'd done it back in Egypt. Ryou was good at housekeeping, usually. Bakura was a little worried the boy may react badly to losing the ring and being dumped.

He shook his head. This wasn't helping. _The issue could wait._ Bakura could trust Marik to keep his word...

He shook his head again. _I want to trust him and I WILL. Otherwise there is no point in continuing with this. Besides if anything goes wrong I can just steal everything he owns… and then some. But then again… Ryou might try something drastic… like attempt to kill someone or something… now I'm worried about Marik… Grrrr._

He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but Bakura knew he didn't want to end up alone. He'd always taken for granted that he and Marik were meant to be, – even now he missed the opportunity of the boy's presence; when it was just a phone call away – he wasn't about to start second guessing himself now.

_Besides, my instincts have never steered me wrong. India was just bad luck._

He felt Keith struggling for control. It was easy to push him back. The man was on the brink of madness, paranoia being the one on top of the long list of mental decay the man was experiencing… _I don't know why every single time I do this, its paranoia… I mean its not like I'm paranoid. Later, I'll think about this later._

Bakura smirked and looked around. _There should be a door... there!_ He walked up and looked at the coded keypad. Every castle has a back door. He hotwired it, as he couldn't be stuffed waiting for a guard.

_Damn!_ He sensed he'd set off the silent alarm, but at least the door was open. _Hats off to whoever designed this system_, it was the best he'd ever come across, and he had dealt with plenty.

Bakura slipped inside and started running, silently. He pushed the pain of the protesting body aside, he had to find the stairs. Bakura followed the directions of the ring.

Eventually, he climbed up into the main castle. It was a pity he'd forgotten his deck, but Keith's would do. He let the man take over from here...

...Bakura smirked as he watched Keith go where the ring pointed. Bakura considered the strategies possible with Keith's deck, found one he liked and sat back to admire the view. There were paintings on the walls, mainly of a girl and a man in a turban Bakura vaguely remembered. He laid these conundrums aside for later.

Keith had found Pegasus in the highest room of the tallest tower… _Oh Princess! come out come out where ever you are… I wont hurt you, much…_. Pegasus was impeccably dressed, as if expecting visitors. _Pretty, pretty princess… I so like your dress… and the frills… _

Pegasus was wearing pants.

"Well, well, well, somehow I didn't think you had the brains to get in here Bandit Keith." Pegasus smiled.

"Rematch, my pretty…" Keith panted.

Pegasus nodded calmly. "I see you have acquired the Millennium ring. Did Shadi give it to you I wonder."

Bakura noted the name and attached it to the man in the portrait. _Only the man with the turban could have such a name and he must have presented Pegasus with the Millennium Eye, which would explain his presumption and the existence of the portrait._

"Have you been cheating on me?! DUEL NOW! No more Talk!"

"Temper, temper. You are quite, _quite_ mad, I guess you stole it. That will never do. I'll duel you but you will put up your item as the prize."...

... Bakura nodded, keeping his thoughts as Keith like as possible. "You too." The voice was a little harder, but the sunnies he wore masked what used to be baby blue eyes beautifully. Then after a second thought he added quizzically "princess?"

"But naturally I'm princess. I was the prettiest boy in my class." Pegasus shrugged elegantly. "I trust you know how to use that thing, for we'll be duelling in the Shadow Realm."

Bakura growled in imitation of Keith. "Duel… me… now" _Jeez I hope that was crazy enough._

Pegasus smiled as the room darkened. "Your move."

* * *

Malik sighed as he finished work on the bike. He had managed to avoid getting his jeans and black hooded sleeveless top covered in oil with the aid of an apron. 

Jounochi had agreed to accompany Honda to the bike show – it was the last day and they promised fireworks. Malik wasn't entirely comfortable in big crowds, he felt like he wasn't supposed to be there, so out and not intoxicated, kind of felt naked in a sense. _I need a hip flask…_

He wasn't one for reminiscing about his traumatic childhood but he supposed it had something to do with having to live in what was basically a tomb and not being allowed to associate with people His sister, Ishizu had let him sneak out once with her.

It was all still a mess in Malik's mind but he remembered that his father had found out, that Malik had grabbed the Senn Rod and the rest was a blank.

He remembered waking up in a house in town and Rashid and Ishizu telling him their father had died. Rashid...

Malik wondered where Rashid was now. Back then, Ishizu had taken the Senn Necklace for her own – she'd been destined for it anyway – and they had carried on the tomb keepers' duty while living in town.

Rashid had gotten a job and gave what little money was left over from bills, to Malik.

Ishizu had bumped into the keeper of the Senn Items in town – Shadi – and he had visited them often.

If it wasn't for the fact that Shadi didn't really know anybody else and didn't really do anything in his time off work except check the balance of power in the universe wasn't slipping, Malik would say that Shadi had a crush on Ishizu...

...Marik looked at the bike happily and wondered where Rashid was now. He was the only one, apart from Bakura and Marik suspected Ishizu that knew of his residence in Malik's body.

As tomb keeper, he was charged with the safety of the Egyptian God Cards.

Marik had gotten his hands on two – The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slyther the Sky Dragon before he left. Ishizu had managed to foresee the attempt and taken Obelisk the Tormentor for herself.

_She was pretty good with the Senn Necklace, though she could not control when the visions would come._ Malik hadn't asked, but he had a feeling the sprit of the necklace had not awakened yet.

_Well, this was all well and good, the Rare Hunters would watch for Obelisk to surface in some player's deck. _After all, Ishizu didn't duel and she would have to give the card away so that person could duel Malik for the other god cards.

Marik grinned. She was also, it seemed, convinced that a good thrashing in a duel would get Malik back to his senses – in effect evict Marik for good.

Marik doubted it would work for one, and for the other, he doubted he would lose; he knew the full extent of the powers of all the god cards, and consequently, how to beat them.

It was good of Shadi not to interfere, but then he was keeper of the Millennium Items, not the cards. He was only supposed to prevent any imbalance caused by someone having too many items. The items themselves had a habit of finding those who were destined to wield them. Besides Marik had a feeling that Shadi knew that he had a fascination with torturing people who interfered and whom he had no need for.

Marik wondered if he should tell Bakura and felt a pang of worry.

He shrugged it off. Tomorrow would tell if the thief had really gone and Marik had to baby-sit Ryou. _Tomorrow would have to be soon enough. Sigh, I sooo need to get into a biker fight…_

As for the Senn Items, Marik and Bakura didn't talk about their respective schemes for world domination. Marik wanted all the god cards and thereby the power of the pharaoh.

He knew that Bakura was collecting the Senn Items for ultimate power or some such, but he had never asked the details. He'd rather not know if he was foiling Bakura's plans with his own.

Marik shook his head, his golden jewellery jangling. _This isn't helping._ He stood, left the garage, locked it, and went up to his apartment. The Millennium Rod appeared in his hands as soon as he had shut the door. He locked it, and fell onto the couch.

Marik sent out a probe and found what he wanted: the three Rare Hunters that he had ordered near the bike show. He possessed one, and found himself in the body of a girl. He smirked at the weird sensation and ordered the other two "You will find Jounochi (attached mental picture) at the motorbike show and do as he says from now on."

He heard the staple "Yes Master Marik" and addressed the girl whose mind was preoccupied – she was shopping. He could see her vision layered over his.

"I would have gone with the other dress. When you have time, I have work for you."

He heard a whispered "How long?" And guessed she was shopping with friends.

"From today and for at least a week." She was one of his best rare Hunters and Marik wanted to keep an eye on Jounochi for a while.

He could feel her nod. "I'll need some time to finish my business here."

"Take as long as you want, "Marik shrugged, "just mind you're at the motorbike show today at seven."

Marik broke the link after she nodded. He found Jounochi and waited for him to be alone.

"Hello Jounochi, time for work."

The boy jumped. "Geez, Namu, scare a guy to death why don't ya!" He whispered.

Marik smirked as he layered the boy's vision over his. "You need some time?"

"No, I'm ready." Jounochi sounded determined.

"All right. I'm sending over two boys from your class."

"Wow. They're Rare Hunters?"

Marik nodded. "They want to be great duellists like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto, and I had a couple of positions to fill. They're nobody you know very well."

Jounochi nodded. "Right. And I haveta tell 'em what to do, and they'll do all I tell 'em."

Marik smirked. "Very good, Jounochi, you're doing well. You, with their help have to get me this man (attached mental picture). He will be at the main hall today and he'll stay for the fireworks. I need you to follow him quietly, then during the fireworks, grab him and bring him to me." _Sigh I so love my job sometimes…_

Jounochi frowned. "What about security?"

Marik shrugged. "Two guards. Knock them on the head or something – they'll be watching the fireworks or if they're competent, the fireworks are enough of an excuse for one of you to bump into them, providing a distraction, or you could wait till one has to go to the bathroom. I don't care, just get him to me. Once I have him, he'll be on out side, a rare Hunter of sorts, just like you." _Oh I cant wait for those seething painful screams… its been far too long since I did this._

He felt Jounochi nod. "Right boss. We'll grab him, but how d'we get him to ya?"

Marik smirked. "I'll have an associate standing by. I'll use her to get to him. All I need is proximity or direct contact. A kiss on the cheek would do." He felt Jounochi think back to the picture of the man ingrained in his memory.

"Eeew, I don't envy her job. The money..."

"Will be in the form of a cheque to the doctor. I'll have him sign one for you."

"Won't they freak out at the bank?"

Marik smiled. "They probably will, the police too, but if the man says he paid for your sister's operation in return for testing his security measures, who'll argue?"

He felt Jounochi nod, then broke contact.

Marik then requested short reports from the others. He'd have to wait for the money before starting up his base of operations again.

All this would have been easier with Rashid but the only person Marik wanted to see was Bakura.

What had Malik called Ryou? _A ghost? Yes, the thief must be a ghost because he haunts my mind in his absence. A hunting which now will have to be taken out on someone… so that I too may haunt his or her dreams._


End file.
